Chloe in Forks
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: So this is the sequel to Leaving Smallville, in which Chloe finally gets to Forks/La Push, WA. She'll meet new friends, who are a little odd but her kind of odd. I'm rating it M just in case although listed as Chloe/Jacob no romance between them they are like twins. Bad summary but read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so first off don't own smallville or twilight or their characters i just like playing with them. This is the second story in my Leaving Smallville Series. As you can guess Chloe goes to Forks in this story picking up like a week or two after the last story ended. It's pretty much total AU from smallville and a huge AU from the twilight series. You will see some similar things and some vastly different things from the two base series'. This is NOT a Jacob/Chloe love story, they are like brother and sister and cousins in my world so that would be wrong. So basic recap from the first part in my series (Leaving Smallville, you should read it first you might get confused)  
**

**Chloe is an empathic healer, she got abilities from the meteor's and genetically from her mother. Chloe's mother is the twin of Jacob's mother. Jacob and Chloe were born at the exact same day/time/month/year and act like twins with the benefit of a mental connection. Their mothers and themselves were in a car accident when Jacob and Chloe were about 4 and the mothers are in coma's NOT dead or crazy. Chloe gets Clark's abilities and kryptonian knowledge after an incident at the caves that Clark doesn't even know she was there for, (when he used the key in the wall). Lex did marry Helen but he didn't go on the honeymoon with her having been called to the hospital where his father died. Clark and Lana end up together, ugh dopey. oh and Helen drinks drugged champagne and messes up her sabatage device crashing the plane with her on it. That about sums it up really. Now on with the show! or well story.  
**

* * *

**Tuesday, April 8****th****, 2003**

Chloe stared up at the building with slight hesitation. It looked dark and dreary on the cloudy day. So different from the nearly constant sunshine of Kansas. "You can do this Chloe. It's just High School." Taking a deep breath Chloe climbed the stairs and navigated the hallways to the front office. Luckily the halls were still fairly empty since she had arrived early. Picking up her finalized schedule Chloe studied the school map as she absentmindedly walked to her locker.

'You enjoying the new school? Wouldn't you much rather be here just now getting ready for school on the res?' Jacob's voice popped into Chloe's head.

Chloe shook her head with a small smile. 'Ok first off the school day hasn't even started. Second I ran to school and left the house only about 10 minutes ago. And third even though I love you, my mind-meld twin of a cousin, going to school with you on top of everything else would be WAY too much. Be happy that I moved to La Push to live with you and Uncle Billy.' Chloe reached her locker and quickly opened it stashing away the things she wouldn't need until after lunch. As the halls began to fill up she headed off to her first class of the day. Picking a seat in the back corner she pulled out her mini laptop and sent an email off to her friends back in Smallville while talking idly to Jacob until the teacher came into the classroom. 'Ok Jacob class is starting soon. I'll talk to you at home.'

As Chloe put away her mini laptop the room began to fill with students. Most of the other students would give her a curious stare and gossip with their friends but almost no one even greeted her. So Chloe just pulled out her book, spiral notebook and pens ignoring the stares. It wasn't until someone sat down next to her that she looked up again. Sitting next to her was a smiling girl with a pixie haircut holding the hand of a pale young man with honey blond hair. He was looking at her very curiously, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. There was something…different about them. They kind of reminded her of Clark with an almost godlike beauty and radiated innocence but she also got a predator vibe from them which set off her weird-ar.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. You're new right?" When she spoke it was almost infectiously bubbly making Chloe smile.

"Yeah I just moved to La Push to live with my Uncle and cousin. My name's Chloe, Chloe Sullivan." Chloe extended her hand and both Alice and Jasper shook it. When she felt their cold hands it was another spike on her weird-ar.

"You live on the reservation? But you're not Quileute are you?" Jasper asked, causing many heads to turn their way. Chloe wasn't sure if it was Jasper talking, she got the feeling he didn't often, or anticipation of her answer.

"I'm ¼ Quileute actually and before you ask I decided to go to school here at Forks and not on the Reservation. Like I told my cousin, living with him, hanging out with him and going to school with him is just too much." Chloe smiled and laughed quietly. "Sorry I'm a little hyper, had too much coffee this morning. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too Chloe Sullivan." Jasper says giving her a small smile, which caused Alice's smile to get larger and the other students to gasp.

"We should hang out sometime, here's my phone number." Alice slides a piece of paper over to Chloe, who takes it and tucks it away safely.

"That will be nice. Thanks." Chloe says with a huge smile. Anything else they might have said was cut short by the teacher beginning class.

The class was a breeze, but Chloe had spent the day before reading all the text books so she wasn't too surprised. She was also a certified genius so that might have contributed to it. Alice and Jasper weren't in her next class so they parted ways at the classroom door. Her next class was where she met Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. She sat near the back corner again, directly behind her sat Emmett and to his left was Rosalie. Emmett was the one to speak to her first but Rosalie quickly joined the conversation, which shocked the students that overheard. Again Chloe noticed they had the beautiful predator feel and oddly cold skin.

Chloe decided that she liked the Cullen family even though there was something a little off about them, although she promised herself she wouldn't snoop. Emmett was funny and a jokester which immediately reminded her of Pete. Rosalie on first impression was a little bitchy but seemed nice in a standoffish way. Alice was sweet and welcoming reminding Chloe of Lana. And Jasper was shy and strong which reminded her of the early days of knowing Clark, so she was sure he was hiding his true personality behind the shyness façade. Chloe hadn't met the fifth member of the Cullen clan yet but was sure she'd run into the mysterious Edward in one of her classes.

Third period she met Jessica and Angela, two fairly nice but very gossipy girls who told her everything she did and didn't want to know about Forks, the high school and the Cullens. They seemed to have attached themselves to Chloe and wouldn't let go and they were in Chloe's 4th period class. By the looks of things Chloe was pretty sure she would be sitting with the girls at 5th period lunch. There wasn't really anything wrong with the girls and Chloe really did genuinely like them but they were coming on pretty strong. At lunch Chloe met the rest of Jessica and Angela's group and caught a glimpse of the elusive 5th Cullen.

After lunch Chloe had a free period and ended up walking with Eric to the school newspaper. When she first moved she wasn't planning on joining the school newspaper but when she actually saw the newspaper office she was appalled by how unorganized the entire thing was. Immediately she stepped in and began taking over. 10 minutes in and she was acting like the editor assigning stories and reorganizing the layout.

"Whoa chica have you done this before or something." Eric finally asked when he realized how much she had accomplished in the small period of time she had been in there.

"Oh, Sorry I was the Editor of my old school newspaper. It's a hard habit to break after almost 2 years of being in charge." Chloe said with a blush.

"No no it's great. We've never been this organized and usually spend days coming up with story ideas." Eric quickly says while the other reporters nod their heads in agreement. "You would be great as our Editor. I mean we technically don't even have one now. Please say you'll do it."

"Umm well…" Chloe bit her lip as she thought about. 'This is so tempting but I really don't want to be crazy reporter girl like I was back in Smallville.'

'Oh come on Chloe you love writing. And you don't have to be crazy reporter girl here. Stick to being Editor and maybe one story a week or something. As long as you don't go crazy and try to find the hard hitting stories. It's just a High School newspaper.'

'You're right. This will be great. But promise to stop me if I start going overboard.'

'Of course. Now quit talking to me and answer the guy.'

"Ok I'll do it. But I'm going to just be the Editor with maybe a story or two. Now let's get to work." Chloe and the rest of the newspaper crew worked hard the rest of the period and managed to get the paper nearly done. With maybe an hour's worth of work after school it would be ready to print. When Chloe left for her last two classes of the day she was practically glowing with happiness. While she had loved the Torch it had been a lot of work since no one at Smallville High had wanted to be a part of it. But here at Forks there was a crew of nearly 20 students who lived for it.

She finally met Edward Cullen in her Physics class after being partnered with him, and noted that he had cold hands like his adopted siblings and the same beautiful predator quality. Again she had to remind herself not to pry. The last class had all the Cullen's and went by pretty fast since she had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to chat with. Chloe was happy to have made friends so quickly, it was the best first day she could have hoped for even with the crazy rumors that had been passed around about her.

* * *

It was nearly 5 by the time Chloe got home since she had chatted with the Cullen's some more then been cornered by Jessica's circle and worked on the newspaper, but she was glowing she was so happy.

"First day went that great huh?" Uncle Billy asked.

"Well the classes were a breeze, almost boring but I ended up joining the school newspaper and became the Editor."

"She almost talked herself out of it. But I convinced her to join. She would have been miserable if she had passed up that opportunity."

"Yes and now I can at least have some success at controlling the rumors about me."

"What rumors?"

"Well I've heard that I ran away from Kansas to be with my boyfriend, that would be you Jacob. That I left because I'm an outlaw. That I have a hit out on me from the Luthor family. There's also one that says I should be popping out a kid sometime soon. Ummm well there's a few more but those are the most interesting." Chloe says with a laugh. "You know they have some good imaginations at this school. I was able to set the record semi-straight. They still think I'm joking when I tell them I'm ¼ Quileute, must be the blond hair and pale skin."

"You seem to be settling in pretty well." Uncle Billy says as the all head back outside. "That reminds me your dad called. Apparently when your Uncle Sam heard that Gabe had a spare room he decided to ship Lois out to live with him. Something about Lucy being in a private school in Europe and Lois getting into way too much trouble on the bases with the soldiers. Did you hear about her drinking 5 Marines under the table?"

"It was 10 actually. He must have found out about the tank she 'borrowed' for her ride to the homecoming dance. And if he didn't you didn't hear it from me." Jacob backtracked.

"You're not afraid of a girl are you Jacob?" Chloe teased.

"Usually no but come on this is LOIS! Army trained tom-boy whose favorite toy as a little girl was the grenade launcher."

"There's still a crater in the woods from when you all decided to build your own pond with one." Billy says with a loud laugh.

"Well you have to admit it was the fastest way to make the hole and get the dirt out." Chloe added.

"Yes but you all came back covered from head to toe in dirt."

"Yeah that was fun." Jacob says with a smile. "Oh Leah's invited us to a bonfire Friday night for her cousin Emily. Are you going or are you headed back to visit your Dad this weekend?"

"Dad's gonna be working overtime this weekend. He's been working a lot since Lex turned the plant over to him. Plus he's got to go over the employee reviews. So we are definitely going to the bonfire. How's the whole Sam/Leah situation anyway?"

"Not good. He's locked her out of whatever's going on with him and now Paul has started following him around. They're like a little exclusive club." Jacob grumbled.

"Aww Jacob's all jealous. You got left out of the little club." Chloe teased which earned her a wrestling hug from Jacob.

"Alright you two, stop teasing each other and go finish your homework." Billy said swatting at them.

"Already done." Jacob smirked at Chloe.

"So is mine." Chloe said sticking her tongue out at Jacob.

Billy laughed at their childish behavior before shooing them outside. "Fine then, go out into the forest and work on your abilities with Jacob. The more you practice the better you'll be at controlling them."

"You just want us out of your hair for awhile. Fine, fine, we get the hint we're going." Jacob teased as he followed Chloe out the door.

"Good, make sure you're back by 8:30. I should have dinner ready by then." Billy called after them.

* * *

Chloe and Jacob had started working on her abilities the same day she had arrived in La Push by setting up a target range and sort of obstacle course in the woods behind the house. At first it had been just to master or control the abilities she had received from Clark but after a few minor accidents they started working on her empathy and healing as well. Chloe hadn't known that she had a healing ability, she suspected after the parasite incident but had thought it was only healing herself. But after an accident involving Jacob at the beginning and Chloe trying to apply first aid they discovered her healing ability. When the tree had splintered and a large piece of wood had stabbed Jacob through the shoulder Chloe had freaked. She had rushed over to him and yanked the wood out then tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. Then without warning her hands had glowed a little and the wound was stitching itself back up only leaving a minor scar and her a little tired. Now, after only a week and a half's practice, Chloe was pretty sure of herself with the abilities. She was able to block out emotions or thoughts with a little concentration, the wounds she healed no longer left scars behind or her feeling tired. And unless she really lost her temper she had nearly perfect accuracy and control over the other abilities.

Together Chloe and Jacob worked on her strength, floatation/flying, heat vision, speed, empathy and healing for about an hour every afternoon. Then they would usually just hang out or goof off. But every other day they would make the drive into Forks to visit with their mothers.

"I think we should visit the mom's today. I really want to tell them about my first day." Chloe said as she stopped in front of Jacob after running a lap around the woods.

"That sounds like a good idea. I heard they have a new doctor." Jacob handed Chloe a towel and a bottle of water. "Have you ever thought about trying your healing power on them?"

"I have but I just keep getting this feeling that it's not time to yet. But I do think about it all the time."

"I kinda know what you mean. I keep thinking of asking you to try but…ok this is a little weird but when I'm there with my mom and holding her hand it feels like she's talking to me. I fell asleep once there and I had this strange dream. I was in this field of flowers and there was a little cottage. I walked to it and inside was our moms. They were talking and laughing together and when I opened the door it was almost like they were expecting me. We sat and talked about everything and then they told me it was time for me to go. I woke up right after that to a nurse shaking me. Dad had come." Jacob looked at Chloe waiting for her reaction.

"I had a dream like that once when I was there too. A field filled with purple flowers and a cottage that looked a little like your Dad's house." Chloe bit her lip softly as she thought to herself. "Do you think that maybe that was real? I mean I'm pretty sure I got my healing from the meteor shower and mom was there with me. And when we got into that accident I now know that I healed you and me and we got a mind link from it. It could be possible that my mom got something similar, some kind of ability."

"I think…I think that's a very real possibility. Do you want to try an experiment?"

"You mean purposely go to sleep while visiting them to see if the field and cottage are real?" Chloe's face lit up. "Race you to the car!"

"No using powers!" Jacob yelled taking off towards her car. Chloe quickly caught up with him and kept pace easily.

"Poor slow Jacob. You know your dad moves faster than you." Chloe laughed as she teased her cousin. Just then her phone rang so she stopped running to answer it letting Jacob win since he kept going. "Chloe here!"

"_Hi Chloe this is Alice from school!"_

"Hi Alice! How are you doing?"

"_Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and Rosalie this weekend to shop in Port Angeles and then maybe catch a movie after with the guys?"_

"Um yeah that sounds like fun! Do you mind if my cousin tags along to the movie? I won't put him through the horror of shopping with girls but I'm sure he'd like to catch a movie." Jacob had already started the car and was getting impatient so he honked the horn. "HOLD YOUR HORSES JACOB! I'M ON THE PHONE! Oh sorry about that, he's impatient to get going."

_Alice's laugh tinkled through the phone. "He sounds like my brother Emmett. Where are you going? Not to be nosy just wondering."_

"We are going to Forks Hospital to visit our mom's. Don't worry I'd probably ask too. Do you guys want to meet up tomorrow after school? That way you can meet my cousin and he can meet all of you?"

"_That sounds like a great plan."_

"Ok great he can meet us at the school. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"_Alright see you tomorrow."_

Chloe hung up the phone and climbed into the car tossing the phone to Jacob. "Call your Dad and tell him that we're going to Forks to visit the mom's but we should be home in time for dinner. I don't want him to worry when he hears me peel outta here."

* * *

They were almost to Forks by the time Jacob got off the phone with his Dad. "I'm sure you heard already, what with your super hearing, but Dad said next time we decide to leave after practice to take the 30 seconds and tell him in person." Jacob sighed. "Who was it that called you?"

"It was from a girl I met at school today. She invited me to go shopping with her and her sister this weekend and then a movie afterwards. I kinda invited you to come too. Don't you won't get stuck with the girls. Their boyfriends and brother will be there so you can hang with the guys. And I said we'd meet up with them after school tomorrow. That is if you want to. You don't have to but I think they are pretty cool. And you could drive your bike in and meet us at the school." Chloe rambled on quickly earning her a laugh from Jacob.

"That sounds fine, Chloe. So you're making friends already? That was quick!"

"I know it's weird, but they're different. They seem older more mature than most people in high school."

"I don't know shopping and movies with friends, sounds pretty normal to me. So who exactly are we hanging out with?"

"Well Alice Cullen is the one who called me her sister is Rosalie Hale. Alice is dating Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale and Rosalie is dating Alice's brother Emmett Cullen. Then there is Edward Cullen. So while I'm shopping with Rosalie and Alice you'll be hanging out with Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

"Hold up I'm confused Alice and Rosalie are sisters and they're dating each other's brothers. Isn't that incest?"

"No, they were all adopted. So biologically Alice, Emmett and Edward are related and Rosalie and Jasper are." Chloe explained as she pulled into the Hospital parking lot.

"Oh ok makes more sense now. Still it's a little weird to be dating your adopted siblings." Jacob commented as they climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, they're a little…off, different from the rest of the students. There's something about them that sets off my weird-ar but my gut tells me they're good people so I'm not going to dig." Chloe and Jacob walked into the hospital and to the bank of elevators, jokingly fighting over who pressed the call button first.

"Wow really. Chloe not digging into something after her weird-ar goes off. That's a big step cuz." Jacob teases as they step onto the elevator. As he pushes the button for floor 16 Chloe gives him a playful push. "No really I'm proud of you. I know how hard it must be for you to just let it drop."

Chloe pulled him into a hug just as the door opened for the 3rd floor revealing Edward Cullen and a tall blonde doctor. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw Edward's face flash with upset then confusion before he gave her a slight smile. Chloe quickly let go of Jacob before raising her hand in a wave. "Oh um hi!"

"Hello." Edward returned as he and the doctor stepped onto the elevator.

After a few seconds of silence Jacob decided to break it by holding out his hand towards Edward. "Hi I'm Jacob Black, Chloe's cousin."

Edward's face flashed with a look almost like relief before his smile brightened. "Edward Cullen, I go to school with Chloe. And this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Chloe extended her hand to Carlisle. "Chloe Sullivan, nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." When their hands touched she felt the same thing about him that she had about the other Cullen's. 'Weird!'

'What's weird?'

"Nice to meet you to Chloe, Jacob." Carlisle extended his hand to Jacob.

'Wow his skins so cold!'

'All the Cullen's seem to have cold skin. I got this weird vibe from them. They seem like predators, and are just too pretty. It's not natural!'

'Yeah I get that too. But they seem nice. They're looking at us a little funny though.'

'Probably cause we haven't spoken out loud in a few minutes.'

'Oh yeah.' Jacob laughed out loud. "Just thought of a funny joke." He tried to explain.

"You two were very quiet, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked. "What brings you to the hospital? You don't seem to be hurt."

"We're coming to visit our mothers." Jacob said.

"Are they ok?" Edward asked just as Carlisle's face lightened in understanding.

"They're Sarah Black and Moira Sullivan right? The Ateara twins! Their case is a very interesting one." Carlisle said.

"How so?" Edward asked before looking bashfully at Chloe and Jacob. "I mean…is it ok that I ask."

"That's fine. I'd like to hear Dr. Cullen's thoughts." Chloe replied.

"It's fine with me as well." Jacob added looking expectantly at Carlisle.

"Well, if you are sure." Carlisle said getting a nod from the two he continued. "The twins have been in a coma for 13 years. From what I'd read they shouldn't have even survived the accident. For that matter neither of you should have survived either. Then there is the fact that it took the doctors over 5 years to figure out which twin was which. Added to that is that if they are separated by more than 10 feet their conditions begin to rapidly deteriorate however if they are touching they show signs of major improvement. I'm convinced that given enough time they will wake from the coma's perfectly healthy. I'm not sure why they haven't yet actually. I guess they just aren't ready yet."

"Is that true about them getting worse when separated and better when together?" Edward asked puzzled. "I wonder why? Is that because they are twins or something more?"

"It's because they are empaths. At least that's what our family thinks." Chloe said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean? How does them being empaths effect their physical wellness? Or each others for that matter?" Edward asked.

"Nearly all the women in our family are empaths but with the twin empaths in our family their connection to each other is stronger." Chloe tried to explain without giving away too much. Jacob grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's like with my sister's. They are twins and empaths. When Rachel and Rebecca were 16, Rachel got really sick. Her fever was sky high, she had pain everywhere, could barely sleep, couldn't eat, and couldn't keep anything down. The doctors weren't able to help her but if Rebecca was there holding her hand the pain went away, the fever lowered, she was able to eat light food and take medicine. Although at the same time Rebecca would feel slightly ill. After a few of these incidents we all figured out that Rebecca was helping Rachel get well. So Rebecca didn't let go of Rachel's hand until Rachel completely recovered about 3 days later." Jacob explained while still holding Chloe's hand.

"That explains a lot about their condition. I think I'll have them arranged so that they are touching. I'm sure this will allow them to heal faster and awaken from their comas." Carlisle said as the elevator opened on the floor they all seemed to be getting off at. Once off he shook Chloe and Jacob's hand again smiling. "I'll wait until after you have finished your visit to check on them. It was very nice to meet you both. I hope to see you again but in a more social environment."

"I hope so as well. It was very nice to meet you too." Chloe smiled back.

"Hey aren't we going to be hanging out with his other kids this weekend?" Jacob asked Chloe.

"Yeah, and we're going to hang out with them tomorrow after school. So maybe we will see you tomorrow evening Dr. Cullen."

"Maybe. Well I have patients to see. I'll see you at home Edward." Carlisle waved a general goodbye to them all and then turned and walked away down the hall.

"I'm gonna go to the moms' room see you there Chloe." Jacob said taking off quickly.

'Hey what's the big idea?' Chloe yelled after him in her head.

'Edward obviously stuck around to talk to you not me. Besides what with all the sly glances you two have been exchanging I felt like I was a third wheel. I'm going to try to visit the mom's in dreamland. See you when you get here.'

"Whatever!" Chloe said out-loud and inside her head.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh sorry not you my cousin….oh you don't…well I'll explain once we're really good friends. That is if we ever become really good friends. Is it presumptuous to say we'd ever become really good friends or hopeful thinking? I really hope to be good friends with all of your family. You guys are different but in a very good way. Am I rambling? If I am it's probably because I'm starting to go through a coffee withdrawal. I get a little rambly when I'm craving coffee especially after a good workout." Chloe didn't actually breathe through that whole sentence. Luckily for her that her lung capacity had seriously increased thanks to the transfer thing.

Edward couldn't help himself he let a loud long laugh burst from his chest. "You are a very interesting person Chloe Sullivan. I'm definitely looking forward to hanging out with you more. I like how you put that 'different but in a good way'. Yes my family is…different but then so are you."

"I wasn't saying different was a bad thing. I mean well it is slightly odd that you all have this beautiful predator vibe going on and the icy cold skin and golden eyes are also a little weird but I really liked being around you all. Even though it was only for a few minutes in classes. I'm rambling again aren't I? Well yeah you can definitely say that I'm different too. But like I said I'll explain once we're better friends." Chloe smiled at Edward. "Look I'd better get going. I'm sure Jacob is waiting for me and I don't get to visit as often as I'd like. I mean I wasn't able to before since I was living in Kansas but now that I live in La Push it'll be easier. Wow I really need to get some coffee soon. Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok. Bye!"

With that Chloe turned and practically ran down the hall waving a hand behind her. Edward's soft laughter followed her through the hall and put a smile on her face. As soon as she entered the hospital room that held her mother and aunt, Jacob saw Chloe's smile and smiled back.

"You like him don't you?"

"What? Edward? Um no…maybe… I don't know I think he's nice." Chloe blushed as she walked over to sit in the chair Jacob had set up for her between their mothers' beds. "You ready to try this?"

"Yeah I figured we could hold each other's hands and hold our moms in the other hand and fall asleep." Jacob hedged.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe sat down next to Jacob in the chair next to her mother's bed. Reaching up she grabbed her mother's hand with her left hand and Jacob's with her right. "Hi mom, it's me Chloe! Jake and I are here visiting." Jacob held Chloe's right hand in his left while reaching up to grab his mother's hand in his right hand. Exchanging one last look they laid their heads down and quickly fell asleep.

_Chloe didn't think anything had happened at first. She could still feel Jacob's hand in hers but when she opened her eyes all she saw was purple flowers and brilliant blue sky. Then next thing she noticed was that she was lying on the warm ground. Slowly sitting up she looked around her and noticed the cabin in the distance with two dark haired women standing on the porch. _

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here. Come on let's go to the cabin." Jacob quickly got up and helped Chloe stand as well. _

_The walk to the cabin seemed to take forever and at the same time was instantaneous. As soon as they were standing on the porch they were wrapped in the arms of the two women. Their mothers were holding them, sorta, after 13 years._

"_Welcome. We've been expecting you." Moira says leading them into the living room. Moira and Sarah sit Chloe and Jacob on a large loveseat together and then seat themselves directly across from them in a similar chair. The two chairs are so close that they can reach out comfortable and touch but are far enough apart they aren't bumping legs._

"_You have? How are we even here? Where is here?" Chloe asked softly._

"_Yes we have been waiting for you. We knew that once you shared that you had been here before you'd figure it out and try again." Sarah smiled widely. "As for where here is…it's the combined minds of my sister and I. It's where we share our strengths and pains, our will to live and help each other heal."_

"_What do you mean? Is this a twin thing or an empathic thing or what?" Jacob asked._

"_Well I'm not sure. I mean we've helped each other heal before but one of us was usually perfectly healthy at the time. This is…different." Moira says._

"_When we crashed all of us were at the point of death and then suddenly we weren't. I mean Moira and I were still really badly injured but we could feel that death wasn't ready for us yet."_

"_I remember passing out in the car and waking up in a field of flowers with Sarah beside me. I felt safe there, well here actually, but then there were a few times when it felt like she was so far away and it got so dark. It felt like death was coming back for us. And then it was alright again. She was beside me." Moira smiles at the memory. "We talked and tried to figure things out and then Sarah wished there was somewhere where we could sit comfortably and the cabin appeared."_

"_Once we were inside and comfortable we began to hear the voices. We could hear people talking about us or to us. We didn't actually figure out what had happened to us until Jacob read us a letter from you Chloe. A letter about the people altered by meteor rocks." Sarah smiled at Chloe. "We remembered Sam telling us about the miracle of you both surviving unharmed and wrapped in each other's arms when they found us. That you and Moira had been trapped by some of those meteor rocks for over a day. We knew that something healed us, or at least partially healed us and that this world is…special, different."_

"_We figured that you, Chloe, had healed yourself and Jacob and that we got hit with a blast of left over healing. And that this place is somehow related to some ability I got from the meteors."_

"_So if you've been helping each other heal and Chloe stopped you from dying in the crash, why are you still in coma's after 13 years?" Jacob asked. "It only took Rebecca and Rachel 3 days to heal."_

"_Yes but Rachel and Rebecca were holding hands. Your mother and I are kept in separate beds and we have to share strength through this world."_

"_Also Rebecca was healthy and could give more strength and healing, while both Moira and I were seriously injured. It's slow healing this way. If we were touching the healing could go faster but it would probably still be another year or two until we woke up."_

"_Well then I guess it's good that your new doctor is planning on moving you two closer together so that you are touching." Chloe smiled then looked hesitantly at them. "Did you want me to try using my ability on you again?"_

"_No! This is the way it's supposed to be. What we want you to do is cut back your visits to once a week and live your lives." Moira says holding Chloe's hand. "We will work harder to get better but we love you and don't want you to spend your lives in this hospital with us."_

"_Once a week inside this dream world will be more than enough time to visit." Sarah smiled before standing up. "Now, give us a hug and go home. I'm sure it's nearly time for dinner."_

"_Yeah it probably is we'll have to haul ass to get back in time." Chloe laughed as the four hugged._

Chloe woke up and stretched, before looking over at Jacob. He was also awake and stretching. They smiled at each other. 'So that really happened huh? We got to visit with our mom's and they are gonna come back someday.'

'Yeah that really happened! Hey what time is it?' Jacob looked around and was surprised to see the time. 'Hey that's weird. We've only been asleep for about half an hour. Didn't it feel longer?'

'Yeah it did but this is good, we can get earlier and your dad won't be so upset we took off.'

A soft laugh from the door caught their attention. Standing there was Doctor Cullen. "You two seemed to have a good nap. I thought you came to visit though?"

'Should we tell him? He seemed to believe us about my sisters?' Jacob asked.

Chloe nodded her head at Jacob before turning back to Carlisle. "We did visit with them." At Carlisle's confused look she continued. "You see the whole reason we came to visit today is because Jacob and I were talking earlier. We both had had strange dreams while visiting our mothers in the past. At some point we had fallen asleep while holding one of their hands and dreamed of talking to them. We thought maybe it wasn't a coincidence and decided to test it out."

"After we talked to you earlier, we came in here and fell asleep holding their hands, and each others. We kinda woke up in a field with a cabin and waiting on the porch was our mothers."

"This is interesting news." Carlisle said looking contemplative.

"Do you believe us?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, I do actually. Many things in this world are more interesting than most would believe. Did you ask them about the healing? About why they get better when closer and worse when apart? Would putting them together touching make them heal as quickly as your sister did Jacob?"

"We did ask that actually. They said that since they were both injured so badly that it's been harder to heal each other, to help each other. I kinda got the feeling they would take turns in healing. Also because they aren't touching it's harder and slower." Chloe said.

"But they also said that even with touching it will still take awhile for them to heal, like a few months or years or something. I mean I'm assuming that this has to do with something in their brains because their bodies are pretty much healed right?" Jacob asked.

"There is a lot of brain damage but physically there are other things wrong as well. The amount of injuries was astonishing and a lot of them should leave people crippled but they've been healing at astonishing rates back to normal. Their spines were badly damaged, internal organs appeared damaged beyond repair as well as the bones, muscles and tendons that were nearly destroyed. So technically yes they are pretty much healed but I think that given time they could come back 100% healed." Carlisle explained. "I've actually already ordered for their beds to be rearranged and to have them in near constant contact with each other. Hopefully they will show even greater improvement in the coming weeks and months."

"Thank you for believing us. Not many people would." Jacob said.

"Yeah, the last place I lived had very close minded people even given hard facts they still didn't believe."

"Well I have seen a lot of things in my life that most people wouldn't believe even if they saw it for themselves. Unfortunately the world is full of close minded people." Carlisle told her comfortingly.

"Thank You." Chloe smiled at the Doctor, the first authoritive figure, who wasn't family, to believe her in a long while.

"We'd better get going Chlo. If we get back early enough, Dad might forget our random unannounced departure."

"You're right. See you around Dr. Cullen. It was very nice to meet you. And thank you for taking such good care of our mothers."

"My pleasure, Chloe, Jacob. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Carlisle smiled at them as they left the room. "Drive safe!"

"We will." Chloe hooked her arm in Jacob's as they walked down the hall. "Should we tell your dad, or mine, or Uncle Sam about the dream/visit thing?"

"Maybe we can tell them about our experience, but they might not be able to experience the same thing."

"So, don't get their hopes up?" Chloe hit the button for the elevator and almost immediately the doors opened.

"Yeah, I mean maybe we can tell my Dad and have him test it out. I think he could handle the disappointment better than your dad or Uncle Sam if it doesn't work."

"Ok sounds like a plan." For the rest of the ride down the elevator and out of the hospital Chloe and Jacob didn't speak, they just stood in a comfortable silence. As they neared the car Chloe started to feel tired from the emotional rollercoaster they had been on. "Do you want to drive home? I'm suddenly drained."

"Yeah, sure, you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just seeing and talking to my mom after so long was…hard but great. Did I ask already if you wanted to hang out with the Cullens tomorrow after school?"

"You didn't ask more like told but yeah that sounds fun. How are we doing the car thing? Are you driving or running to school tomorrow?"

"I'll just run and you can bring my car and meet me at the school."

"Alright sounds like a plan."

* * *

Chloe and Jacob didn't talk much on the drive home each being lost in their own thoughts. Surprisingly both were thinking about the Cullen family. Chloe was thinking mostly about Edward, while Jacob was nervously thinking about meeting Chloe's new friends. When they walked in the door they were greeted by Billy who had just finished dinner.

"So how was your visit? Did you meet their new doctor?" Billy asked.

"Well we meet their new Doctor. Dr. Cullen and he was very nice. We actually met him in the elevator and he knew all about their case and history. We brought up off the wall about Rebecca and Rachel's healing and connection and he said he'd move them closer together in hopes that will help them heal faster." Chloe explained.

"Why were you two in such a hurry to visit them anyway? I mean you usually tell me in person what's going on." Billy asked as he handed Chloe the plates to set on the table and the silverware to Jacob.

As he set the table Jacob told him, "Chloe and I were talking about the mom's while training and as we were talking I told her about a dream I had while visiting and touching mom. Chloe had had a similar dream so we decided to test it out and see if was real and could happen again."

"So you two finally visited them in the cabin in the field of flowers?" Billy said very nonchalantly.

Both Chloe and Jacob's jaws dropped. "You know about that? Why didn't you tell us? Who else knows?" They asked in perfect sync.

"Yes I know. So does your Uncle Sam and Gabe and the twins. It began a few years ago, they were strong enough to let us into their healing space. Your Uncle Sam was actually the first to discover it. I think it's because of the empathy ability in his blood. Gabe and I were able to visit them there after a few more weeks of trying." Billy began placing the food on the table as he spoke.

"Ok but why didn't you tell us?" Jacob asked.

"We had a right to know." Chloe's voice was close to the point of yelling.

"There is a time and place for everything. You two weren't ready emotionally to know. Believe me we did want to tell you but your mothers knew it wasn't time." Billy moved to his spot at the table and motioned for Chloe and Jacob to take their seats. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier but I still believe that you found out at the right time in your lives."

There was silence for a few minutes as Chloe and Jacob just looked at each other. Then as a mischievous thought flashed through their minds they smiled at Billy. "So then this means that we aren't in any trouble for splitting out of here so fast to get to the hospital right? I mean it happened the way it was supposed to." Chloe smiled.

"If anything we should be getting a reward since you lectured us for so long when we were only doing what we were supposed to be doing." Jacob smiled.

"And what reward should you be getting?" Billy asked laughing.

"A boost in allowance?" Jacob says at the same time that Chloe says, "A later curfew!"

"You don't even get an allowance and seriously what curfew?" Billy laughed. "Get your butts to the table it's time to eat."

The three of them sat down at the table and ate their dinner talking about small everyday things. Once dinner was over they all cleaned up before heading to bed. Even though it was early it had been a very eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry i haven't posted i've had this chapter on my doc manager for a few weeks I just haven't been able to get online and actually post it. Sorry and thank you very much cherylnixon for your review and adding me to your follows. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to axtla3000, whitetigermisty, and dmoon for adding me to your follows.

**Wednesday, April 9****th****, 2003**

Chloe's second day of school was just as good as the first if not even better. She spent the first period chatting with Alice and Jasper, then second period with Rosalie and Emmett. Chloe talked with Angela and Jessica in third period. When she got to her fourth period she was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting in the back next to the only other open seat.

"Hi! You weren't in this class yesterday were you?" Chloe asked sitting down next to him.

"I was transferred into this class, the other one was too full. So they switched my free periods and put me in here." Edward explained. "Are you sitting with us today?"

"Yeah, that will be nice. What exactly does your sister have planned for this afternoon? I mean no offence but Forks didn't seem to have much going on and from what I saw of Port Angeles it's not much better. For that matter where are we supposed to go shopping at in Port Angeles?" Chloe rambled as they did the assignment written on the board.

Edward just laughed at first. "Well I think we'll be hanging out in Port Angeles this afternoon and Seattle this weekend." Edward laughed again.

"Ok, what? What's so funny?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing really, you are…different." Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and he continued quickly. "Different in a good way. You are an enigma, just when I think I've got you figured out you surprise me."

"Well, I can say the same about you and your family. You are all different but in good ways." Chloe smiles. "Actually your brothers and sisters remind me of people from where I used to live."

"Then I guess we're even. So who do they remind you of?" Edward asks as he looks down at his paper finishing up the assignment.

"Well Emmett is a lot like my friend Pete, funny hyper best bud kinda guy. Alice and Rosalie remind me of Lana. You see before I was friends with Lana I thought she was untouchable ice queen but once I got to know her I saw the bubbly bright happy side to her. And actually even when I thought she was an ice queen she was always nice to me. So Alice is the bubbly side and Rosalie is the nice ice queen. Jasper reminds me of my friend Clark, kinda shy but there is definitely more beneath the surface."

"And what about me? Do I remind you of anyone?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Umm a little of my friend Lex, you are both haunted. I'm not sure what haunts you, with him it's well it's complicated. But Lex is a complicated guy." Chloe smiled as she thought about Lex. 'I should call to see how he's doing.'

"How who's doing?" Edward asked her absentmindedly.

'Were you talking to me? How who's doing?' Jacob asked.

'Ummm I was thinking about Lex. And something weird just happened. I'll talk to you later Jacob.' Chloe looked at Edward confused and he returned her confused look. Chloe then focused her thoughts on Edward and mouthed the words she thought. 'So what was the answer to question number 4?'

"Umm, I think the answer is on page 53 in the text book." Edward answered.

"I didn't ask that out loud." Chloe whispered placing her hand on his arm feeling a jolt pass between them. 'So you can read people's minds huh? That's pretty cool. I'm guessing that you don't tell anybody about this. That's cool I won't tell anyone.'

'Can I trust her? How the heck did she guess this?'

"OMG, I can hear your thoughts!" Chloe said in a hushed yet excited whisper. 'This is so cool. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.'

Edward laughed at her excitement even though he was still slightly worried. 'This is…different. It's weird because sometimes I can hear your thoughts, but most of the time you're blocked from me. Sometimes it's like you're having a conversation with someone but I only get one side of the conversation, your side.'

Chloe smiled. 'Well, the times you hear me talking to someone I am. I've got this mind meld thing with my cousin. We were born on the same day at the same exact time and our mothers were twins.'

"The bell's about to ring, are you coming to lunch with us?" Edward asked getting his things together.

"Yeah sounds good. It will probably make me the envy of the entire female student body but they're already talking about me so what's one more thing, right?" Chloe laughed as she picked up her things and walked out of the class with Edward. She was right, already little whispers were starting about her walking with the hot and ever available Edward Cullen.

Lunch passed quickly as Chloe and the Cullen's chatted away the hour. Chloe noticed that the Cullen's didn't eat anything but then again she hardly touched her food since she was talking so much. Neither Chloe nor Edward mentioned the mutual mind reading, keeping it to themselves. Alice and surprisingly, well for the Cullen's and student body, Rosalie were very excited about the shopping trip that weekend and getting to hang out with Chloe and her cousin that evening. When Chloe had finished eating, what little she had eaten, they all went out to sit on the lawn. Somehow to the confusion of the men the girls all ended up sitting together talking, when normally Rosalie and Alice were never apart from their boyfriends when in their company.

"So what is there to do in Port Angeles on a Wednesday night?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly there is not very much to do but there is a theater and some good little shops and restaurants. What was your old town like?" Rosalie smiled as she asked.

"Small, very small. The only form of entertainment was a coffee house that occasionally showed old movies. And shopping, well the closest place to get good clothes was like 2 hours away in Metropolis. Now Metropolis was a great place to live. I lived in Metropolis until Jr. High when my dad took a job at the LutherCorp Smallville Plant. It was a pretty good job though and we couldn't pass up the opportunity." Chloe rambled on wistfully thinking of Metropolis.

"What made you want to move here then?" Emmett scoffed coming up to sit behind Rosalie, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Well, umm for one my cousin has been begging me to come live with him in La Push for years. But to be fair I'd ask him to come live with us in Kansas too. And after a recent rash of really bad events I couldn't stay in Smallville anymore." Chloe looked almost sad when she talked. "Last but not least is that my mother is here, so if I live here then I'll get to see her more."

"Your mother lives here?" Jasper asks as he settles himself behind Alice who quickly lies back against him.

When Chloe looked hesitant and saddened, Edward stepped in. "Chloe's mom and aunt are in the hospital. They've been in comas since a car accident over a decade ago." At first he wasn't sure he should have stepped in but Chloe graced him with a huge smile, so he continued. "Carlisle and I ran into Chloe and her cousin at the hospital when they went for a visit."

"Oh how sad. You must have been a baby when it happened." Rosalie said with a sad tone to her voice.

"Do you mind if we ask how it happened?" Alice inquired.

"No I don't mind. Don't hesitate to ask me questions, because I usually speak what's on my mind. Also don't hesitate to tell me to shut up or back off. I'm a little inquisitive. But I'm working on control. It's just so hard." Chloe laughed at herself and the Cullen's joined in. "As for what happened, well… my mother and I were visiting La Push and it was time for us to go home. So Aunt Sarah was driving us to the airport but it was raining hard and these roads are slick and dangerous, as you guys probably know. There are a lot of spots where water builds up and it's easy to hydroplane. But anyway a truck hydroplaned into our car pushing us off the road down an embankment and into two trees. Jacob, who was in the car with us, and myself were very lucky to only walk away with a few cuts and bruises. Our mothers however were not so lucky. They barely survived the ambulance ride to the hospital and to this day if moved more than a certain distance apart their conditions will rapidly decline."

"So they've been in comas ever since their accident? How long ago was that?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm it was in August of 1990, so almost 13 years ago." Chloe looked at her watch and sighed. "Lunch is over and it's off to crack the whip at the paper. I love writing and working on a paper but I spent way too much time in the paper office when I ran the Torch in Smallville. So I've decided to cut way back and just be the editor with a few occasional stories."

"You're the editor of the school paper? You just got here!" Edward asked shocked, as all of the Cullen's stood up when Chloe did.

"Yeah, but Eric and I were talking after lunch and I ended up walking with him to the paper. And it was a nightmare. The place was so disorganized that I had to do something. I got it back in order in record time and they asked me to be the editor, ok well actually they practically begged me to be the editor. I agreed but choose not to get as involved as I was in Smallville, although to be honest I was doing 75% or more of the work in Smallville. I had to practically pull teeth to get my staff to put in articles in Smallville." Chloe let out a huff of a laugh. "And aside from a few guest articles, my staff was my 2 best friends."

Alice gave a soft smile. "Well here you won't have to worry about a lack of articles. The newspaper staff here love working on the paper and it's such a large staff. If anything you'll have trouble fitting all the articles in. Well we're off to Art the only class all us Cullen's have together."

"I'll see you all in French!" Chloe called as she split from the group and rushed into the school. She got to the newspaper office and stood in the doorway smiling at the sight in front of her. Each desk was occupied with at least one person working hard on an article. As she walked into the room she could feel their excitement over the paper. It was how she felt when she had first gotten on the paper in Smallville. Something that had slowly shrunk over the years of being taken for granted and being overworked. With a huge smile still on her face she quickly looked over the papers on her desk, edited what needed editing, sending back a few articles with notes on them and approving of the general layout so far. And the bell for 6th period hadn't even rung yet, in fact there was still 5 minutes left of lunch. The paper would be done by Thursday at this rate with plenty of time to do last minute adjustments if needed and be printed and distributed on Friday.

Chloe pulled up her independent study on her school computer and started on the 1st of her 4 independent classes. It had actually taken a lot of convincing to get the school to let her take the 4 classes in one independent study hour. Only after she had pointed out that she had been taking 8 independent study classes in Smallville did they agree. Chloe quickly read through the chapters for the week, and did the assignments for her Government class then moved on to Spanish and did the same. Taking a break to check for anything Newspaper related she addressed the 2 or 3 questions and returned to her Independent Studies starting with Calculus and then finishing with Italian. She finished just a few minutes before the bell would ring and took the time to look over the paper yet again. It was nearly perfect, and Chloe was happily not the one doing it all. Gathering up her books and bag she began herding the others out the door.

"Alright you workaholics, you've done enough for today. Get your stuff together and don't be late to your next class. If you insist on working more on the paper you will have to do it after school." Chloe informed them loudly. She actually laughed at the grumbles. 'This is going to work out wonderfully. This is the type of newspaper atmosphere I have always craved.'

'It's good to hear your thoughts be so light and happy again.' Jacob told her.

'It's good to have some of my passion for writing back! Now I will see you after school so we can hang out with the Cullen's.'

'Alright cuz, I'll see you at 3:15!'

Chloe's last two classes went by quickly, time always seemed to fly by quickly with the Cullen's. She was almost as comfortable with them as she was with Jacob. They already felt like family to her, how Lex felt. Well not all of them felt like family, with Edward she felt more. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, she felt a pull towards him. But she would think about that later. Now it was time to hang out with her friends and Jacob.

Jacob came peeling into the parking lot at exactly 3:15 and stopped barely inches from Chloe making her laugh but the other students cringe. The Cullen's were shocked to see her just smile and laugh as her cousin climbed out of the car. She laughed harder when he picked up in a bone crushing hug.

"You are so lucky that you didn't hit me." Chloe laughed. "If you had dented my brand new car I would have to hurt you."

"Yeah right, if I had dented your car Lex would buy you a new one despite your protests." Jacob laughed throwing his arm around her shoulder as the Cullen's walked up to them. "Now introduce me to your friends!"

Chloe noticed the Cullen's exchange a quick look as they got closer and an almost imperceptible stiffening that passed through them all when they heard Jacob's last name. "Alright well, Cullen's this is my cousin Jacob Black. Jacob meet the Cullen's, from the right it's Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and you already know Edward."

"Hi!" Jacob said at the same time as the Cullen's making them all laugh out loud. "So what is the plan for today? I mean I know the girls are gonna do their crazy shopping on Saturday but was there an actual plan for today?"

Alice smiled at the thought of shopping and quickly linked her arms with Jacob and Chloe. "Well I was thinking we should go see a movie and maybe go hang by the water or just walk around and get to know each other. There really isn't that much to do in Port Angeles."

"I think that would be fun!" Jacob said. "I really don't get off the reservation too often. Well except when I visited the General or Chloe and Uncle Gabe. And when I am on the reservation I'm usually busy."

"What keeps you so busy?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob is the fix-it-all guy. He's really good with anything mechanical and is the reason half the cars on the res run!" Chloe boasted causing Jacob to actually blush a little. But it also started him in a deep conversation about cars with Rosalie and Emmett.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly they were all having so much fun. Jacob got along with everyone really well. The Cullen's got over whatever had made them flinch with Jacob and were very open and friendly with him. So they made plans to hang out the next night at the Cullen's house. They were going to do something Friday night but Jacob and Chloe had already planned to go to the bonfire with Leah. But they were going to Seattle with the Cullen's on Saturday. They finally headed home after the late movie and plans to meet up after school the next day.

**Friday, May 23****rd****, 2003**

School was getting to be almost boring for Chloe same old routine nothing really new. Well the schoolwork at least. It was almost too easy for her but the classes she had with the Cullen's were fun. But even the newspaper was slightly boring, well really it was her independent study since she didn't do much more then give advice and guidance. She'd made a few friends outside of the Cullen's circle but had been spending most of the past month and a half with the Cullen's.

Last night Jacob and Chloe had had a movie night with the Cullen's again. The first time had been a little weird. She had already known their father from the hospital but had gotten to meet their mother as well. Another odd thing she had noticed about the Cullen's is that they all seemed so young and old at the same time. Even the parents seemed that way. Esme was very open, warm and caring. Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he asked to be called, was friendly and wise but kinda carefree. They had been just about to start their second movie when Carlisle had gotten home from the hospital. Chloe almost expected him to go to his study or something but instead he had curled up behind Esme on the floor and watched the second and third movies with them. Jacob and Chloe had headed home late but had had a wonderful time.

And now Jacob and Chloe were on their way to the Clearwater house to pick up Leah and her cousin Emily for the Bon fire. Sam was supposed to pick them up with how distant he had been from Leah she had told him not to bother. Leah was like family to Jacob, Chloe and Lois. Whenever all the cousins were together Leah was right there with them, getting into trouble and causing mischief. Although she was a cousin, a second or third cousin, so it kinda made sense.

Jacob was driving so Chloe jumped out when they got to Leah's to knock on the door. In the background Chloe could hear Leah arguing with her brother about something and laughter coming steadily closer to the door. The door was opened by a beautiful laughing girl that could only be Emily, Leah's cousin. Chloe smiled and offered her hand to shake. "You must be Emily Young! I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you."

Emily looked slightly shocked when she saw Chloe but that's somewhat understandable. Chloe didn't think she was expecting a girl with such pale skin and blonde hair on the other side of the door. "Oh sorry hi, I'm Emily. We're almost ready, Seth and Leah are just in the middle of today's big fight."

"Leah will you hurry up, whatever it is you're fighting about I'm sure is not that important!" Chloe yelled at her. "Me and Emily are going to go wait in the car, if you keep us waiting we'll leave without you!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Leah threw one last scowl over her shoulder at Seth and ran after Chloe and Emily grabbing her jacket on the way out.

"You're wearing short shorts and a strapless halter but you grabbed a coat? Yeah that makes sense!" Jacob laughed.

Leah smacked him upside the head. "Oh shut up dorkus! How'd you convince Chloe to let you drive her baby anyway?"

"I begged and told her I'd do the dishes every day she let me drive." Jacob smiled back.

It only took about 10 minutes to get to the bonfire and most of the ride was spent joking with and getting to know Emily better. As soon as they got there Jacob split for the girls to find his guy friends and the girls went over to grab a drink from the table then gather with some of the other girls from the reservation. Sam arrived about 10 minutes after they did, but instead of coming over he just stared at them. The bad part was that he was staring at Emily in particular. Chloe noticed his intense stare first, and Jacob picked up on it next, mostly due to Chloe thoughts though. Then Leah noticed and everything went crashing down.

"What the hell is going on!?" Leah yelled at Sam. He shook himself and looked at Leah confused as she stomped over to him. But even when she was standing in front of him obviously upset he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to Emily. "Oh my god, you asshole. What is your deal? You disappear for weeks making everyone worry. Then when you finally come back you give me the cold shoulder and treat me like the plague. And now after inviting me here so you can make it up to me or whatever you ignore me and stare at my cousin! You can't even tear your eyes away from her to listen to me."

"No, it's not what you think…I just…well I can't explain what happened and well…" Sam stumbled over his words but his eyes kept going back to Emily. He was clearly shocked when a closed fist slammed into his jaw nearly breaking it.

"I don't care, you are a jerk and the biggest ass I've ever met. I never want to see you again." Leah yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Chloe quickly rushed to her side and guided her back to the car with Emily and Jacob meeting them there. Jacob shot a contempt filled glare at Sam before starting up the car and quickly driving away. Poor Emily just looked utterly confused and Leah was heartbroken. Chloe could feel their emotions rolling over her in waves. Emily had been instantly attracted to Sam feeling a connection to him. Leah was madder then she had ever been and couldn't believe how messed up things had gotten.

"Leah?" Emily asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"No Em I'm not. I thought Sam and I were in love. But lately it just feels like…like we weren't…weren't in love or meant to be together but I still love him so much. Then he started pulling away from me spending more time with first Jared, then Paul and now Embry. I mean I get wanting to bond with the guys and all but Embry is just a few months older then Jacob. Then tonight he looked at you like you were the only person in the world. And I saw the way you looked at him too Em. It was like lightning struck the two of you at the same time. I know you looked away and didn't want to feel what you felt." Leah cried softly. "You two have that instant forever love. The strong forever love I thought I shared with him and that means I can't even hate him for it or be upset with you."

Emily sat there in silence for a few minutes just staring at Leah with tears in her own eyes. She tried to talk a few times but seemed choked up. So Chloe spoke up. "You are actually taking this very well. I feel your heartache but there is much less angry and sorrow then I thought there would be. And there is still love for Sam and Emily. So tell me what your plan is?"

Leah looked at Chloe and Emily with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Well first off, you must all swear to keep what I'm about to say a secret until I say otherwise. Do you all swear?" When Chloe, Emily and Jacob all said yes she continued. "I'm going to make him suffer for a while for the way he treated me. For as long as Emily can take it and then I'll give my blessing for you two to be together. But until then can you stay away from him Em? Just for a little while?"

"I can do that." Emily nodded her head and gave Leah a soft smile. "I really feel horribly about this. I know it only happened minutes ago and you've forgiven me. But it felt so wrong that is felt so right when I saw him. I felt it deep in my soul that he held the other half of me. And then I found out he was your Sam and it almost broke my heart. You mean so much to me Leah and I would never want to hurt you but…"

"I know Em, I saw the connection you have. You couldn't live without half of your soul, you would and will be drawn to him." Leah hugged Emily to her. "I promise not to drag the torture on too long ok?"

"Well I'm sure you had plans to hang out with Sam tomorrow but would you like to hang out with us instead. We're supposed to meet up with the Cullens'. Rosalie and Alice are taking me shopping while the guys hang out, I can call and ask if you can come too?" Chloe asked the cousins.

"If they don't mind that would be fun." Leah smiled. "You know I rarely get a chance to be a girly girl with all the guys I have as friends."

"Alright let me call them then." Chloe pulled out her cell phone and called Alice. After only 2 rings it was answered. "Hey Alice it's Chloe. I was wondering if it'd be ok to bring my cousins Leah and Emily tomorrow. They are in desperate need of a girls day."

"_Yeah that'd be great. Why don't you meet us at the school tomorrow morning at 8? We can figure out who's riding with who then." _

"Perfect see you then!" Chloe hung up the phone and smiled. "Alice said it'd be great to have you two. So tomorrow Jacob and I will come pick you up about 7:30."

"Sounds good. Well we are home. See you tomorrow morning. It will be fun." Leah gave Chloe a quick hug before they all got out of the car. Chloe to move to the front seat and Emily and Leah to go inside.

"See you tomorrow." Chloe and Jacob wait until they were inside before taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 24****th**** – June 28****th****, 2003**

Chloe and Jacob picked up Emily and Leah early the next morning and once they met up with the Cullen's split into 2 groups. Girls and Boys. Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Emily and Chloe went shopping while Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Edward went off and did whatever. They met up at the movie and ended up having a great time. Over the next 5 weeks Jacob and Chloe spent their time between the Cullen's and with Emily and Leah and sometimes all of them together. Leah finally caved and let Emily and Sam date, she couldn't take how pitiful Emily was and Sam was worse. So now that school was out Leah had brought Seth over to visit with Chloe and Jacob who were headed over to the Cullen's house to hang out. Chloe was driving and was slightly worried. Jacob, Seth and Leah had all caught this crazy fever but they still all insisted on going. Chloe didn't think it was a great idea but couldn't say no to all of them.

They pulled up into the driveway and headed inside where they were greeted by Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was looking at Leah, Jacob and Seth with concern when the rest of the Cullen Family came into the room. That's when all hell broke loose. Jacob was the first to scream in pain and fall to the floor, closely followed by Leah and Seth. Chloe rushed to Jacob's side already cringing with the pain she felt from him but when she touch the three something strange happened. A shock wave followed by an explosion of bright golden light filled the house. Not only were Leah, Seth and Jacob hit but so were all of the Cullens.

It was about 10 hours later when the Cullen's awoke. Chloe was lying on the floor still emitting a soft glow surrounded by the just awakening Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"What happened?" Emmett asked helping Rosalie up off the floor. "Whoa babe you're…you're soft and…warm. How is it possible?"

"We have heartbeats, and the thirst is still there but I actually feel hungry." Carlisle said as he quickly examined himself. He sped around the room and tested his strength. "Our strengths seem to still be as strong as they were but our bodily functions are working again."

Edward was next to Chloe holding her in his arms. "What happened to her why is she still knocked out?"

Jacob rubbed his eyes and moved closer to her. "It's her ability. Chloe healed us all but she's an empathy so it takes a little from her to give so much. She was already overloading when she felt my pain but when she touched Leah and Seth their pain triggered her healing ability with is tied to her empathy. It just exploded and 'healed' everything around her." Jacob grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand. 'Chloe? Chloe you need to wake up.'

'Hey I just healed 3 wolf shifters and 7 vegetarian vampires, I think I deserve a rest.' Chloe grumbled in her head.

"Vampires? Wolf Shifters? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked out loud. 'You can't mean to tell me that the legends are true and the Cullens are the cold ones?'

"Yes the legends are true! But my ability changed the Cullens. It caught on to the fact they don't really want to be vampires and it helped heal them as best it could." Chloe whispered but since everyone in the room had heightened hearing they could hear her just fine. "Let's figure this all out later I'm freaking exhausted. Is there someplace I can take a nap?"

"We have a bed in the spare bedroom. I'll take you there." Edward carefully picked Chloe up and carried her into the bedroom while the rest of the group stood awkwardly in the living room.

"So let's try to figure this out. Leah, Seth and I are werewolves and you all are vampires but not normal vampires. You're vegetarian vampires?" Jacob asked.

"Yes we called ourselves vegetarian's since we choose to not drink from humans but to drink from animals. But now thanks to Chloe we've been changed. We're hybrids as far as I can tell. I still feel the thirst but it seems to be directed to animals. I feel just as strong if not stronger then before and have already discovered that I am faster then I was before. Our hearts are beating again and I believe that our organs are working again." Carlisle began as he stood next to Esme. "As for you, Leah and Seth. Well there are many peoples and tribes in the world who have the ability to turn into animals to protect their people. Years ago there were more dangers and more of the tribe shifted to protect from the dangers. But now most abilities aren't sparked until a stronger danger is felt. I believe that you three were triggered in shifting because of my family. Vampires are dangerous and at least subconsciously you all felt that instinctive danger. It must have been too much to be around all of us at the same time."

"So that must have been what happened with Sam!" Leah gasped. "Sam, Embry and Paul are all werewolves too!"

"This is so cool. I'm a werewolf and there are really vampires." Seth exclaimed getting excited. "So what can we do? What can you do?"

"You can shift into wolves, you have heightened senses, healing, speed and strength. You also live longer than normal humans. However I'm not sure if Chloe's healing altered you at all. You may have other abilities. As for us, when we were normal vampires, we had speed, strength, near indestructibility, immortality, and unnatural attractiveness. But now things have changed. We will have to see what has changed about us." Carlisle explained.

"Well we already know that our organs are working again. Our skin is warm and soft again. But does that mean that we are more vulnerable?" Rosalie asked.

"Well personally I think we should all head to bed. I feel like I could sleep for the first time in decades!" Esme said with a yawn. "Would you three like to stay the night? We have extra rooms."

"Yes that would be nice." Jacob said after silently asking Leah and Seth. "If it would be ok I would like to be close to Chloe. We do better when we're closer to each other."

"I'll show you the way, and show Leah and Seth to their rooms along the way." Jasper spoke softly. "But I should warn you that Edward will probably stay close to Chloe as well. He's developed some strong feelings for her that I believe are mutual."

Jacob was slightly shocked to hear this confirmed, but knew that Chloe had developed romantic feelings towards Edward. Jacob had been a little worried at the beginning, thinking it might be another Clark situation. But it had been pretty obvious that Edward liked Chloe in a romantic way. Even if he did go about it in a little bit of an old fashioned way. 'You doing ok Chloe?'

'Yeah I'm just exhausted. Hurry up, I need sleep!' Chloe grumbled in their heads.

'Then go to sleep! I'm almost there anyways.'

'I'm trying but there's someone talking and thinking like crazy in my head.' Chloe huffed at him.

Letting a laugh loose, Jacob opened the door that Jasper showed him. "I'm here. Chill already." Jacob took off his shoes and climbed into bed with Chloe wrapping her in a hug. Before turning to Edward, "Hey I know you're gonna stay here all night but I'd feel a lot less awkward if you were sitting or even sleeping next to Chloe then standing there all night. Besides I'm pretty sure you guys need sleep now."

"You'd feel less awkward with a hybrid vampire sleeping in the same bed as you and your twin mind-meld cousin then with him standing there watching your cousin and you share a bed?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "He's right Edward you should sleep. And if you don't want to leave then come over here and share the bed. We'll have a slumber party. With lots of slumber!"

Edward looked hesitant at first but eventually climbed into bed beside Chloe. Chloe let out a laugh when her feet brushed his.

'What?' Jacob asked.

'He's still got his shoes on.' Chloe told him while laughing out loud.

"Hey Edward…haha… I know it's been a while since you've slept in a bed but…hahaha…you're supposed to take off your shoes before climbing into bed." Jacob told him while laughing.

Edward couldn't help but laugh himself as he quickly sat up and removed his shoes. Then curled back up next to Chloe. "It has been a while since I've slept. I wonder if we can now?"

"Give it a try." Chloe said with a yawn. "I'd love to stay up and chat but I'm exhausted. Goodnight boys." Chloe was out in seconds with Jacob and then Edward asleep moments later.

**Monday, June 30****th****, 2003**

The whole house slept for nearly 2 days straight. When the formerly full vampires woke up they discovered even more changes to their bodies. When the couples woke up and looked into their partners eyes they were shocked to see a color other then gold or red as the prominent color. Now there were only flakes of gold dusting their eyes as the color of their human lives was once again prominent. Their skin had a healthy glow instead of the paleness they were used to. They could feel and hear their hearts beating. What was even stranger was the ache in their stomach, as opposed to the burning thirst they were used to. Now they only had a slight burning in their throats that was also different from before but they couldn't quite figure it out. They were newborns again, changed from the beings they were into something new. Esme was the first to realize that the ache in her stomach was hunger. She laughed at herself and made her way to the kitchen and began cooking. The Cullen's stocked their kitchen when Chloe and Jacob had started hanging out at their house. She kept sneaking tastes and was enjoying every second of it. The flavors were stronger and better then they had been when she was human and so much better than blood had ever tasted. The shifters when they woke also noticed changes in their bodies. They felt stronger and could hear, smell and taste everything around them. Their vision was better than they could have ever thought possible. They felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Soon everyone but Jacob, Chloe and Edward were awake and making their way to the kitchen following their noses.

Jacob and Edward woke up just before Chloe did and smiled at her when she stretched and yawned. Jacob climbed out of bed and followed his own nose to the kitchen leaving Chloe and Edward behind to talk. Chloe smiled and sent him a silent thank you before turning to face Edward. Before she opened her mouth to talk to Edward she took a moment to analyze a new phenomenon. She could sense each and every person her ability had touched. And not sense them as in hear or smell, the abilities she had gotten from Clark, but she felt a connection to them. A much less potent version of the bond she shared with Jacob.

"What's that look for?" Edward asked noticing the puzzled look on Chloe's face.

"Just something new I noticed." Chloe brushed it off. "So if you have feelings for me why haven't you acted on them?"

"I do have feelings for you and I would have thought the reason I haven't acted on them was obvious. I am or rather was a vampire! I thought you were just a normal human and it would have meant death for me, you and my family if I had exposed myself as a vampire to you. Not to mention the fact that you're a Quilete, or at least ¼ Quilete. The Quilete have protectors, shifters that were meant to keep vampires and other threats away. Then there's the fact that I was born in a very different time when it wasn't called dating it was courting. I've never even considered dating before I met you. I had no idea where to start if I even had the nerve to try." Edward admitted with a blush.

"You're right those were some major hurdles to overcome. But now they are no longer an issue! As for dating or courting I think we could maneuver that together since I've never really dated before." Chloe smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush again. "By the way I think you're absolutely adorable when you blush!"

"BLUSH?" Edward looked surprised then rushed to the mirror in the room. "I haven't blushed in nearly a century! This is both amazing and slightly unnerving."

Chloe walked over to him and without stopping grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. "Come on, Esme's been cooking and it smells delicious. Everyone else is already down there."

Edward linked his hand with Chloe and together they walked down to the rarely before used dining room. Esme, Alice, Leah and Rosalie were putting food on the table while Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Jacob and Carlisle were setting the table. Everyone was wearing a huge smile on their faces. As Chloe got closer to the table and to Esme her smile kinda froze and she looked contemplative. Then she couldn't help the big grin on her face. She squinted at Esme's belly and then laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

Chloe opened her mind to Jacob and Edward. 'Carlisle and Esme didn't waste any time. She's pregnant and it's growing fast. No wonder she's a cooking fiend!' Chloe, Jacob and Edward laughed again, drawing stares from the rest of the group. 'Do you suppose we should share the news?'

'Yes! They should definitely know.' Edward and Jacob said at the same time.

"Would you guys like to share?" Jasper asked as Alice began beaming and jumping up and down.

"Let me tell them Alice." Chloe said with a smile. "Carlisle, Esme, You're going to be parents again because Esme is pregnant!"

"What?" Carlisle asked completely dumbfounded. "How is that even possible?"

"I felt it. When I woke up this morning, in my heart I felt it." Esme said with a huge smile on her face and a hand over her stomach.

"Many things are possible now that weren't before. We are a new species, the first of our kind." Edward said with a smile.

"Guess this means you couples are going to have to be more careful." Jacob said with a laugh. "Do we need to go over the best ways of protection?"

"Jacob stop being a brat." Leah said punching his arm, then stepping forward to give Esme a hug. "Congrats Esme!"

Leah's congratulation's was the tide-breaker and soon everyone was hugging and talking about the new baby. Chloe had been smiling and secretly watching the baby in Esme's belly. The longer she watched she realized that it wasn't normal for the cells to divide as fast as they were. The baby was growing and forming at rate at least twice as fast as normal. But it wasn't exactly a normal baby.

"What's got you so quiet?" Edward asked coming up beside her grabbing her hand to hold it. Chloe gave him a smile as she squeezed his now warm hand.

"I was just looking at the baby and I noticed that it's growing at twice the normal rate. So what would take 40 weeks for humans will only be 20 weeks for you." Chloe explained loud enough for them all to hear. "And since Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are still in High School here you guys might want to consider using something to help prevent pregnancy. Don't want to give Carlisle a bad reputation or a weird one. His adopted sons knocking up his adopted daughters."

They all laughed at that then sat down to eat the breakfast that Esme had made. They talked and joked and just had fun, most of the group eating for the first time in decades or in Carlisle's case centuries. They rest of the day was spent figuring out what was new and what had stayed the same. They all went to town to dine out and buy more food for the house. Jasper noticed that he no longer burned for human blood. They had noticed however that they did feel the burn when near the animals they hunted. Also they no longer needed as much blood as before. Their skin no longer lit up like diamonds but had a slight glow. After enjoying being able to really be around people again for the first time in decades the Cullen's and Quilete's headed back to the house and settled down for popcorn and movies. Almost everyone ended up crashing on the couch and didn't wake up until late the next morning to Chloe's cell phone going off.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here's chapter 4 so it took so long to post especially since its been loaded in my Doc manager forever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed nicely. Those who were nice can skip this next part and get straight to the story, btw i don't own the charaters of twilight or smallville sadly.  
**

**Dhh to address your ranting review, no this story is not old it is a sequel. Yes i solved a race issues and i know i gave them the perfect solution and chloe is all powerful. Yes they are like gods but they were already kinda like gods. One they were vampires who were very hard to kill. Two i gave them powers via Chloe who got her power boost from a kryptonian who are like gods on earth. three i wrote it that was cause i seem to write all my characters with beyond awesome abilites and last i wanted rosalie and esme to be able to have kids so :P As for the Leah/Emily/Sam situation i wrote it that way for a reason. And in my story Leah has suffered a jerky boyfriend nothing else crazy has happened. She has a great support system and all of her family. So feel free not to read this chapter or the next and have a great day.  
**

**Now onto my story!  
**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 1****st****, 2003**

Groggily Chloe answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Chloe where have you been? Is Jacob with you? Are Seth and Leah with you? You guys have been gone for 4 days and I've been calling you with no answer." _Billy's voice sounded over the voice with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Uncle Billy, yes Jacob, Leah and Seth are all here with me at the Cullen's. My abilities acted up and we've been all affected by it and not exactly recovering but well sleeping. Are you ok? What's wrong? What happened?" Chloe could feel the worry and upset her uncle was project through the phone.

"I'm fine dear. I was worried about you four and then with what happened between Emily and Sam it spiked up my worries." Billy told her.

"What happened between Emily and Sam? Does it have something to do with him being a shifter?" By now Jacob, Leah and Seth were standing right next to Chloe listening while the Cullen's were gathered around them.

"You know about the shifters?"

"Yeah. Jacob shifted for the first time about 4 days ago and my healing kicked in. It caused Leah and Seth's shift to happen earlier then it might have and it changed the Cullen's as well. Now tell me about Sam and Emily!" Chloe said with a rush of impatience.

"Sam got upset and couldn't control his shift. Emily was too close and he…her face got cut up." Billy told them with a heavy heart. "She's at the Forks hospital now, and Sam is beating himself up over it even though she's already forgiven him."

"Ok well we're gonna head there now. I think I can help her. We'll head home right after. I'm really sorry we worried you Uncle Billy. I didn't realize it had been that long. I thought that maybe it had been a day maybe two not four."

"It's ok baby girl, I'm glad you're all ok. This doesn't mean you're not grounded but we'll talk about that and what happened later. I'll meet you at the hospital in about an hour!" Billy said.

Chloe hung up the phone and turned to face the group. "We've got to go to the hospital. I'm sure you all heard what Uncle Billy said, so my only question is who's going with?"

"We all are dear!" Esme said with a soft smile. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

"Alright then lets pile in to the cars and get there as soon as possible. Carlisle do you think you could get me in the room alone with Emily? No doctors or nurses coming around?"

"Yeah I can probably arrange that. If I can't then we can all just keep an eye out." Carlisle said as they all started walking towards the door.

"Thanks Carlisle I really do appreciate it." Chloe smiled as she jumped into the driver's side of her SUV cutting in front of Jacob.

* * *

Three cars pulled into the Forks Hospital parking lot unloading the 7 Cullens, Chloe, Jacob, Seth and Leah. Leah and Chloe were leading the group inside quickly finding Sam and his group along with Henry and Sue Clearwater. Carlisle quickly met them with his Doctor's coat on. He went inside and talked to the doctor on duty and quickly cleared the room. Jacob and Seth got Sam and the others out of the area. As soon as Carlisle and Jacob gave her the all clear Chloe and Leah went into the room to see Emily.

"Hey Em!" Leah says hesitantly.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, well they guessed she opened them both since half her face was covered with gauze, as well as part of her chest and arms. She gave them a weak smile and sat up a little. When she spoke her voice croaked a little. "Hey guys. I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"You were worried about us? You're such a sweetie, sitting in the hospital and worried about us." Chloe said coming forward to hold Emily's hand. "I'm sorry we caused you to worry, and I'll explain everything later. But we are here to help you if you'll let us."

"I trust you. I'm not sure what you think you can do. The doctor's say that I should be released later today." Emily told them her voice slightly stronger.

Chloe smiled at her then grabbed Emily's right hand in her left while Leah kept hold of Emily's left and grabbed Chloe's other hand. "Close your eyes." Once Emily had closed her eyes Chloe started to draw on the healing power inside of her, she pulled up her empathy for Emily and pulled on Leah's love for her cousin. The glow started around Chloe then spread to Emily and Leah. The glow was only there for about 30 seconds and then quickly faded away. Carlisle had been waiting just outside the door and once he saw the glow fade entered the room. Chloe opened her eyes and nodded her head to him when he silently asked to come forward. "Emily, Dr. Cullen is here to look over your wounds before you are discharged."

"Oh, but they just did that?" Emily said, her voice now strong but confused.

"I'm sure it's just part of the procedure." Leah said with a smile. Sam chose that moment to sheepishly enter the room. He snarled under his breath at Carlisle being so near his mate, but at a warning look from Leah stopped. He moved to stand next to Leah by Emily's bedside and kept a careful eye on Carlisle.

Carlisle slowly and carefully peeled back the tape and gauze revealing Emily's face. Sam had been expecting to see the gruesome raw flesh that had been torn by his claws when he had shifted after the argument over Leah. But instead there was nothing but a few very faint delicate scars, there wasn't even damage to her eye like there had been before. Her face was perfect. Carlisle gently removed the rest of the gauze and to Sam's shock the wounds were all healed with small faint scars that barely showed. Emily looked in shock at her arms and chest, then to Chloe and back to her arms. Sam stepped forward carefully running his hand over the scars on Emily's face.

"I don't understand? When I shifted… I thought… you lost so much blood, the marks were so bad I thought I had killed you." Sam was in shock. "How? What happened?"

"I don't know it was Chloe, she and Leah did something."

"Like I said, we'll talk about this later." Chloe smiled at Emily, before turning to look at Sam. "Sam, we need you and your pack to meet with my pack and the Cullen's. I'd like Emily to be there as well so we can explain things to her and I'm sure my Uncle Billy would like to be there as well. I think you owe it to me to at least come to this meeting if not more, considering I just healed what your anger caused. So how about you all come to the Cullen's home for dinner tonight at about 6pm? Sound good?"

Sam looked a little shelled shocked at everything that had just happened and how forceful Chloe was being. But when he looked back at Emily's face he couldn't help but smiled and nod in agreement. "We'll be there at 6, just leave the directions so we know how to get there."

Chloe quickly wrote the directions on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam, then with Leah walked out to the rest of the group. Carlisle followed them out a few minutes later. "I hope it's ok that I invited them to your house Carlisle, I wanted us to have the advantage and there also really isn't any place big enough with a kitchen good enough to cook for us all on the reservation."

"No that's perfectly fine, I'm sure Alice has already foreseen it. I'd also like to know what you meant by us being your pack. I'm going to go finish up Emily's discharge papers and I'll meet you at the house."

"Alright I'll go get everyone and we'll meet you back at the house. I'm sure we've got to do some grocery shopping for the big meal." Chloe waved to Carlisle as he went down the hall then turned to Leah. "So I'm sure you and Seth need to go home and change and talk to your mom before you come back to the Cullens. And if Uncle Billy is coming to the meeting then Jacob and I need to go back to get them. We need to shower and change too but I really want to help out at the Cullen's since they haven't cooked in decades and well I did invite everyone there without asking them first and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take a breath chica. How about we go tell the rest of the Cullen's what's up, then you, me, Jacob and Seth will go back to the reserve. You take a quick shower and change then Speedy Gonzales yourself back to the Cullen's. We will meet you later with the car and your Uncle. Then we'll have a nice sit down dinner and you can explain to everyone this pack thing you were talking about."

"Sounds like a great plan. Sorry I'm kinda amped after this healing. I think my healing it getting stronger or something. Let's go tell the others, and I think I might run home instead of riding with you guys. Give Uncle Billy a heads up and maybe try my healing on him." Chloe smiled mischievously. "He hasn't let me try on him yet but maybe I can do it while he's not paying attention."

"Sneaky!" Leah said with a matching smile.

They quickly walked back to the group and told them the plan as soon as everyone had agreed they split up. The Cullen's went to go shopping for groceries and the Quilete's headed back to the reservation. Chloe quickly ran home, Billy was in the kitchen and after saying a quick hello and going to shower and change she came back out to talk to him.

"Hey Uncle Billy. I'm really sorry that we didn't check in, we would have but something really strange happened with my powers." Chloe sat down on the couch and Billy wheeled himself to sit next to her. He picked up her hand and held it giving her a squeeze encouraging her to talk. Chloe took this opportunity to let her healing ability slowly work on Billy.

"What do you mean something strange happened? Tell me from the beginning." He asked a little confused.

"Ok so we went over to the Cullens, who were vegetarian vampires, and we've been hanging out at lot with them. That triggered Jacob, Leah and Seth to change, shift whatever. I felt Jacob's pain through our link and that caused my healing power to just explode out. It hit everyone, and knocked us out for like half a day or something. When we woke up the Cullen's were changed and on top of being shifters Leah, Seth and Jacob are something more. Well and it changed me too. So the Cullen's are still kinda vampires but not. So we woke up and were tired, which is weird for vampires. We all went to bed and slept for like 2 days and just chilled and ate some food when we woke up. Fell asleep and woke up to your call. We went to the hospital and I healed Emily and set up a meeting between Sam's pack and my pack. I'm not sure why I called them my pack but I meant the Cullen's, Jacob, Leah and Seth. Although really it feels like mine and Jacob's pack. Anyways Jacob, Seth and Leah are headed back here to shower and change then I was hoping you would come to the Cullen's for the meeting and dinner. So will you come?" Chloe rushed and ended with a smile because she had felt the healing work. Billy was healed completely, and possibly more. She wasn't too sure since she had gotten excited during her story telling.

"Of course I'll be there. If everything you say is true you'll need a council member there to figure out the treaty. I just need to go get changed and showered." Billy didn't think twice about getting up and walking down the hall. It wasn't until he heard Chloe's excited squeal and laughter that he realized what he had done for the first time in years. He turned back and looked at her with a stern face and raised voice. "Chloe Anne Sullivan! I told you to not use your ability on me, it could drain you or cause you damage."

"Uncle Billy, I love you and I know you were looking out for me but I've been working on my empathic healing with Jacob since I moved here. I should have told you what I was doing but I knew you'd object. I love you too much to let your stubbornness interfere with your future. Besides Aunt Sarah will be waking up soon, don't you want her to see you at your very best?" Chloe looked a little ashamed but also hopeful and had tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm sorry I went against what you had said but I had to try."

Billy sighed and walked back to Chloe, he picked her up from her seat and placed her on his lap in a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're like a daughter to me. But I do understand that being an empath can be hard on you. And on top of it you have this amazing ability to heal people. So I can't really be upset with you can I? Just be careful, I saw how much it used to drain you and yes over the years it's strengthened but I still worry."

"Well that's just it things have changed. I'll explain it all at the Cullen's. I want to have everyone there together and only go over it once. Oh that reminds me I should really get over to the Cullen's to help set up for dinner. I offered up their house so I should be there to help." Chloe kissed Billy on the cheek and quickly grabbed a bag she had packed and placed beside the couch. "You go get ready, Jacob should be here soon and then I'll see you for dinner." With that Chloe sped off running to the Cullen's with a wave.

Billy just smiled and stood up walking to the shower. He really did enjoy being able to use his legs again. He felt almost whole again. Now all that was needed was for Sarah to wake up and come home and everything would be perfect.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the Cullen's less than a minute after leaving her Uncle's home. Luckily the Cullen's were just pulling up with the groceries they needed to cook dinner. They looked surprised to see her appear so suddenly. Even as vampires they had never seen anyone move so fast. Chloe just smiled at them and grabbed a few of the grocery bags. They quickly headed inside and all started making dinner. Each Cullen being in charge of one food, something they had missed from human life or something they had been wanting to try. There were a few near misses where some things had almost burnt but due to their heightened senses they were able to save the dishes. By the time Carlisle got home there was a pile of food on the large, rarely used, dining room table.

"You have all certainly been busy. And it smells divine!" Carlisle said with a smile as he walked in the door. As he approached the table he snuck a piece of food from the table and popped it into his mouth. Esme gave his hand a light slap when he went to grab another piece.

"Don't sneak into the food! Our guests will be arriving soon. And then we can all eat." Esme gave Carlisle a quick kiss and then grabbed his hands pulling him away from the living room and towards the stairs. "Go get changed, but quickly I can hear the cars starting up the drive now."

"Yes dear." Carlisle teased pulling Esme in for a long kiss before rushing up the stairs to change. He got out of his more formal work wear and pulled on a light sweater and comfortable slacks before heading back downstairs to meet their guests. Three cars pulled up and unloaded the many Quileute members. Sam Uley had driven Emily, Jared, Paul and Embry. Billy had driven Henry and Sue Clearwater, and Old Quil Ateara while Jacob arrived in Chloe's SUV with Seth and Leah. While Jacob, Seth and Leah just got out and walked into the house the rest of the Quileute approached slowly (Billy only because he was helping Old Quil and still adjusting to the fact he could walk again). Carlisle walked out and met them offering his hand to Billy then Old Quil.

Billy didn't even hesitate to shake his hand, but Old Quil was slightly hesitant at first then he grabbed his hand and shook it. Old Quil was shocked to find that Carlisle's hand was warm. He took Carlisle's offered hand and walked with him into the house. The rest of the Quileute followed Old Quil's lead. Esme was the first to greet each and every person as they entered the door and behind her lined up in a half circle were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Chloe, Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"I'm so glad you all came. We spent the afternoon making some dinner and I was hoping we could eat before our discussion." Chloe stated already leading the way to the table. "It's been a hectic day and we are all starving, I really hope you don't mind."

"I'm starving as well; I think it'd be a great idea to eat first." Old Quil said sitting next to Carlisle's seat at the table. Quickly everyone else sat and the food was dished up. No one talked as they ate. The food was too delicious to do more than moan in pleasure at the taste of it. The newly made hybrids also had the added fact that they hadn't eaten in at least 50 years and hundreds of years for some. When the last piece of food was gone the Cullens (and Jacob, Chloe, Billy, Seth and Leah) each grabbed something from the table and it was cleared in moments.

"I think the living room would be the most comfortable for us to sit in and then Chloe can explain what is going on." Carlisle offered while Esme offered her arm to Old Quil with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes I think that would be lovely." Sue said with a smile back at Esme.

Chloe paced for a moment or two trying to figure out how to start when both Jacob and Edward came to stand beside her. 'Start at the beginning Chlo, explain about your empathic and meteor ability.' Jacob offered.

'Half of them already know we were vampires and now know that something has changed just go slow and explain the best you can. It'll be good.' Edward offered mentally as well, Jacob shot him a confused smile and tried something.

'So does this mean you are mentally connected to her or do you have an ability?'

'I have an ability, although I've only been able to talk to Chloe once before this never anyone else.'

'Okay okay we'll talk about this later. You need to get in there and I need to start my story. Shoo.' Chloe told them with a laugh.

Jacob and Edward took seats on the floor in front of Leah and waited for Chloe to start.

"So I'm not sure if everyone knows this but in the Ateara family, the females are gifted with empathy. My mother and aunt have it as well as my cousins Rachel, Rebecca, Lois and Lucy. I am also empathic but because of an accidental run in with radioactive meteor rocks when I was little I also have a healing empathic ability. It saved mine and Jacob's lives when we were in car accident on a visit here when we were three. I'm not positive but I believe it also saved our mother's lives. Ever since that day Jacob and I, who already acted like we were twins, were even more connected. That day was the first day that we could talk to each other through a mind connection. It has been getting stronger and stronger as we have gotten older. At first it was only when in the same city, then same state, then I could hear him even in Kansas. From there it transgressed to feeling what each other felt when it was a strong feeling or physical/emotional pain. Then it was even stronger with images. While living in Smallville, where the meteor's hit, I was altered even more and I believe this strengthened my abilities even more. But anyways I decided to move here to La Push to be closer to my mother and Jacob and I met the Cullens. I knew they were different, so to speak, but it didn't bother me and I became good friends with them. That transferred over to Jacob and myself hanging out with them a lot. Then after the meltdown with Sam and Leah, Leah and Seth started hanging out with Jacob, myself and the Cullens. About four days ago Jacob, Seth, Leah and I came over to have a movie night with the Cullens." Chloe paused for a moment to make sure everyone was still with her and understood what she was saying. She frowned and before continuing her story added. "I believe that you all know that the Cullens were animal drinking vampires but are….changed now. No longer cold, hard skinned. Their eyes appear normal except for the flecks of gold and they can eat and taste human food. Which you all witnessed during dinner. Anyways the reason this happened was because of my healing ability. With all the time that Jacob spent near the Cullens, a pack of vampires, it caused him to shift possibly earlier then he normally would have. The same for Seth and Leah. And because of my connection to Jacob and empathy, I was overloaded with the pain and need to heal. My ability burst out of me hitting everyone in the room. The Cullens, Jacob, Seth and Leah were all changed and so was I, we are all hybrids of a sort. And today in the hospital I used my healing ability on Emily to rid her, the best I could, of her wounds. She will always have the faint lines on her face, I'm sorry for that, but they won't be nearly as bad as they could have been."

Jacob stood up then and smiled at Chloe. "I propose that the treaty that we held with the Cullen's be changed. They are no longer our enemies but friends and for me part of my pack. I propose that any hybrid and established vegetarian vampire be allowed on Quileute land and be considered a friend. Chloe, I believe, can change vampires into hybrids. She is the mother, so to speak, of a new race. The Cullens' are a part of her and she is a part of the tribe."

"May we speak alone?" Old Quil asked.

"We'll go for a run. Give you about half an hour to speak." Jasper offered and at their confused looks added. "Although we wouldn't try to listen in, our hearing before being made into hybrids would have ensured we heard from anywhere inside the house and even a large circle around the house. I believe we'd need to give you much more space to be unable to hear you intentionally or unintentionally."

"That sounds like fun." Leah said with a smile. "I haven't really gotten the opportunity to test out my new abilities. I want to see if I can outrun Emmett in both wolf and human form!"

"In your dreams Lee. I'll beat you any day of the week!" Emmett challenged with a laugh.

"I guess we'll find out soon won't we." Leah laughed giving Emmett a push as they rushed out the door, Seth and Rosalie right behind them.

"We would like for Sam to stay and Jacob as well." Old Quil said as they rest of the group was headed outside.

"That's fine. Just have Jacob tell me when you're ready to have us come back." Chloe said as she wrapped her arm through Emily's. "Let's go find out what abilities you got when I healed you."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as they left the house and began walking down a path into the woods. Leah, Seth, Emmett and Rosalie were already long gone, having raced away into the woods trying to outrun one another. Emse and Carlise walked slightly behind them while Jasper and Alice were a few feet in front of them and Edward right behind Chloe and Emily.

"When I healed you I pulled from inside me and from inside of Leah. I believe when I do that, using my empathy and healing it passes on abilities of my own or others around me to the person I heal." Chloe tried to explain. "Sorry in all honesty I'm just guessing here myself. I'm not sure what exactly happens when I heal others. But I do know that it pulls from deep inside me, the need to heal and help those hurting. So why don't we try to see if anything has changed for you. Do you feel any different?"

Emily thought about it for a few minutes. "I can't really say if I feel different. But I did just wake up in the hospital after being umm well mauled by my boyfriend. I was sure that I was dying right after it happened and then I wake up feeling numb and then you came in with Dr. Carlisle and I felt whole again. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see what changes."

"That sounds like a great way to handle it Emily." Esme said as they walked further into the forest.

The 6 of them walked deeper into the forest along a well worn path until they reached a small clearing that had a small gazebo with chairs and a table inside it. They all sat down and chatted about anything that came to mind until Emily perked her head to one side. "I hear Leah and Emmett coming. Sounds like she beat him in the race but he said that Rosalie and Leah cheated. Hehehe, sounds like a sore loser."

The other 5 opened their hearing and could indeed hear Leah and Rosalie giving Seth and Emmett grief while Edward tried to play peacekeeper. They all turned to look at Emily and smiled.

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "He does sound like a sore loser, but usually he takes it pretty well. But Emily they are far beyond normal hearing range. Maybe you got some heightened senses from Chloe and Leah. But I wouldn't worry about it now, I'm sure if you get any abilities from the healing they will come out when they are supposed to. Natural order of things or something like that."

"Doesn't this seem a bit fantastical?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well isn't a little out there that I basically created a new species of beings from my healing ability. Maybe two if the blow-out affected Jacob, Seth and Leah? And then the healing of Emily and Uncle Billy with possibly giving them both abilities. I mean all my abilities seem to be a little out of this world, too much for one person to have really."

"Are you afraid that you won't be able to handle your abilities? That they might go to your head or something?" Jasper asked. "Because if you are you really shouldn't be. From one empath to another, and one who's seen a lot of good," He smiled at Alice, Esme and Carlisle there before continuing, "and a lot of evil, you would never let it go to your head because you can feel what it does to others to hurt them. I felt it all when I was forced to do what I did to the newborns I once knew and I hated every second of it. You are a truly good person Chloe and you give so much to those around you."

"Thanks Jasper, that's very reassuring to hear." Chloe smiled at Jasper her megawatt smile beaming brighter when Edward grabbed her hand. Just then the others came crashing into the clearing laughing and teasing each other the whole time. "So who's faster, the hybrid vampire or the hybrid werewolf?"

Seth and Emmett immediately pouted causing Leah and Rosalie to laugh. "Turns out neither is faster than the other. But we are defiantly faster then we used to be. Stronger too. We raced from Washington to the Atlantic coast and back already, twice!" Rosalie informed them.

"Wow that is really fast. I was the fastest of our group and I still couldn't have come even close to running that fast." Edward said slightly astonished. "I wonder if since I used to be faster than all of you if I still will be?"

"Who knows? We will have to test these new abilities out soon. Set up some test or something." Carlisle proposed. To which Esme laughed. "And what is so funny my dear?" Carlisle asked his wife with a smile.

"You are ever the scientist aren't you? Just itching to test and prod and see how it all works." Esme laughed and Carlisle couldn't help joining in. "You really can't help yourself when it comes to puzzles and mysteries. And I love every bit of your inquisitive mind."

Chloe and the others couldn't help joining in the couples laughter. In the middle of their laughter Jacob's voice broke into her head. 'You guys can head back now, we've got everything figured out.'

'Alright we'll head back now.' Chloe smiled at everyone else. "They're ready for us so we should head back now."

Seth came up to Emily and smiled, "Come on Em let me give you a piggy back ride and we'll all run back, be there in a flash."

"Sounds like fun Seth." Emily said with a huge smile as she jumped on Seth's back. "Last on there is a rotten egg!"

With that Seth raced away from the group which quickly followed laughing the whole way. Leah and Emmett ended up being the last two to arrive having tried to trip each other and both falling down. As they all walked through the doors the two were still picking twigs and dirt from their clothes and hair. As the house quickly came into view everyone sobered up a little.

"So are you ready for this Chloe?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm ready. I think it will be fine. I mean it's a new and different situation but I think that they will be fine. I mean I hope they will." Chloe said but didn't sound too sure. She took a deep breath and lead the way in. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Chloe bring your tribe in with you please. It involves all of you so I believe we should tell you all at once." Old Quil's aged voice called out.

Once everyone was in the room and seated comfortably the Elders began. "This has never happened before. We've talked about the traditions and history of our tribe. Then theres fact that the Cullens, while they are cold ones, have always honored our pact and been respected and helpful members of the community. But they were still our enemies, our blood reacted to them and generations changed because of that. Another factor is that Chloe a member of our tribe is the catalyst of the change, the mother so to speak of this new species. What makes it more difficult is that Seth, Leah and Jacob are also members of our tribe and were protectors but now are slightly different, part of the new species. It was a mind bender to figure this all out. What we decided is that Chloe is part of our tribe and you are part of her tribe so that makes you part of our tribe." Billy explained slowly and surely. "The pact we previously had with the Cullens is withdrawn because from this day forward the Cullens belong to the tribe. You are allowed on our land and we will welcome you as family. From now until the end of your lives."

"Welcome to the tribe." Sue says getting up to hug them all.

Chloe welcomes the hug and smiles, before asking a question. "What about any future members of my tribe are they welcomed too?"

"Yes if you create any more hybrids they are welcomed into the tribe." Old Quil says with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle Quil!" Chloe says hugging her Great Uncle excitedly. "This is going to be so great. A little weird but great."

"Yeah now we just need our moms to wake up and things will be pretty damn good again." Jacob says wrapping his arm around her.

"How about we have a celebration? Welcoming the new tribe members and celebrating the new species of protectors." Sue suggested.

"We can host it at my place? Friday sound good to everyone?" Billie suggested.

"I can bring some deserts and Sam can cook some pretty good ribs." Emily offers.

"We can bring some food and drinks." Sue offered for herself and Henry.

"We'll all bring something too." Esme says. "I have really enjoyed being able to cook and eat food again. And now that I'm pregnant I'm sure I'll be eating a lot more."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Sue offered. "Were you ever pregnant before you were changed?"

"I was actually but my baby died." Esme says with a sad smile. "And this group kinda became my kids after we all got together, but the feeling of being pregnant again is wonderous."

"Well congrats to you and your wife Carlisle." Old Quil says coming to stand beside the young/old couple.

"There is one more thing." Chloe added. "When Leah helped me heal Emily I believe it changed her too, I'm not sure into what but she was changed somehow."

"What do you mean changed?" Sam says with a soft growl.

"Calm down Sam." Emily says placing her hands on his chest. "I can hear things better. And I feel stronger too. But like Carlisle said whatever abilities I get will come out when they're supposed to. I seriously doubt that anything bad will happen. I feel better than I have in ages."

"Well life will definitely be different now, but these changes seem to be all good." Old Quil says. "Emily was scarred and now she's healed, Billie couldn't walk and now he's practically skipping around. I think this will be a good beginning. I may be old but I'm not too old to start something new."

Chloe gave her great uncle a huge hug. "You're not old Uncle Quil, you're well lived. I can't wait for what the future brings and I know you'll be there to greet the coming years with us and give us advice. I can't guarantee that everyone will follow your advice but you know we love to listen to your stories."

* * *

**AN: I'm still writing but am moving somewhere without internet connection so posting will depend on when i'm able to get on the internet. THanks for reading feel free to review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long to get this posted, first I didn't have secure reliable internet access then I found out I was pregnant and had no place to live and then moved across country. And then I guess I just forgot to post the chapter. Anyways thank you to everyone that has read this, reviewed this and/or is following this story. This is the last chapter in this section of the story and there will be more sequels. I've got the general idea of the whole series in my head but many of you know how it is with those peaky muses. They are so fickle and then seem to have ADHD. Anyways read and review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**Friday, July 4****th****, 2003**

They had decided to throw the party on the Fourth of July and kinda kill two birds with one stone. Everyone was running around putting things together trying to get others involved. Chloe hadn't talked to Lex in a while and for some reason in the middle of the craziness decided to stop and call him. She woke up early on Friday and dialed Lex's number.

"Hello Chloe. How have you been? Tearing up the town now that school is finally out?" Lex asked with a half laugh.

"Well not exactly, been spending a lot of time with my Cousin's and the Cullen's. Some big things have happened recently and now the Cullen's are going to be coming to the res for Fourth of July." Chloe tells him. "How have you been? What have you been up to? Where are you?"

"I've been pretty good, traveling a lot. You know how I went to Europe just after dad and Helen's deaths. Then actually went to Alaska and then into Canada and now well now I'm in Washington." Lex hesitated.

"Washington? Where in Washington?" Chloe asked as her hearing picked up a car pulling into her Uncle's driveway.

"La Push." Lex said with a smirk.

Chloe didn't even think about it she rushed out the door and to Lex's car in a flash. Lex slammed on his breaks when Chloe suddenly appeared in the dirt road beside him. "Uh Chloe? You just ran really, really fast."

"Oh yeah umm I guess there's some things I should probably explain to you."

"Does this have to do with Smallville, the fact Quileute's are shifters or is it about the Cullen's being vampires?" Lex asked as he nodded his head towards the passenger door of his luxury SUV indicating Chloe should climb in. Once she was seated he continued driving to the house while she just kinda stared at him.

"First off how do you know about the Quileute's being shifters and that the Cullen's were vampires?" Chloe asked flabbergasted.

"Oh come on Chloe, this is me we are talking about. My little sister was spending a bunch of time with new people so I checked them out. Turns out they happened to vampires, but apparently vampires that don't drink from humans. I met a tribe of vampires in Alaska that knew about the Cullens and were of the same diet. They explained a lot to me once I proved I wasn't a threat to them or the Cullens." Lex shrugged. "As for the Quileute tribe well I was curious and just picked up some books about the tribe and discovered the legends. I figured they were true, after all I've seen in Smallville and the longer then normal lives of some of the young men it just kinda clicked."

"Of course you would research my friends and family." Chloe says with a laugh. "I think I've rubbed off on you a little." Lex's car pulled up in front of the house and they both climbed out. Before continuing their discussion Chloe rushed around and wrapped Lex in a huge hug. "I've missed you Lex."

"Missed you too Chloe. So is the running a Clark Smallville effect, a Quileute heredity effect or a result of the Cullens?"

"Why would you say a Clark Smallville effect?" Chloe asked leading Lex inside to the couch.

"Well I've always known that Clark was…different. Admittedly for a while I was completely obsessed with finding proof positive of what I already knew, but I've always known who and what he is." Lex says cryptically.

"And what is he that you've always known?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"He is a hero, he isn't from earth but he's more human than most humans I know." Lex says. "I knew there was something more to the meteor showers besides a random astronomical hit. I was involved in the meteor shower and I remember seeing something in the shower that wasn't a rock. For years I just passed it off as a crazy hallucination and went about my crazy life. Then I came to Smallville and plowed through a boy standing on a bridge. A boy that saved my life by ripping open the top of my car. Clark was always there helping others, he was always there sometimes behind the scenes or unexplainably front and center. Then the caves and their talk of a visitor coming, a savior. I knew then that what I saw wasn't crazy, that Clark was that visitor. And well finding Helen's hidden files on Clark and his blood and her plan to exploit and blackmail the Kent's just made it even clearer."

"Some people might be afraid that you would use that knowledge to do the same, expose Clark or blackmail the Kent's. Some would claim that the Luthor blood was too strong and you'd be overcome by their petty greediness." Chloe says with a smile.

"Some people would but not you right?" Lex asks softly.

"Not me because I know you. You think of me as your sister and Clark as your brother and would do anything to protect us." Chloe leans in a little closer. "I also know that you kept that file safe, and brought it here to me because you've known something was different about me for a while now. And not just the connection I have with my cousin or my family history of empaths. You knew something had changed in me almost immediately didn't you?"

"Of course I knew, you're my little sister and you were acting weird." At Chloe's quirked eye. "Ok weirder than usual. You were nervous and almost afraid to touch people or things. Then you were afraid to look at people and you covered up that story with the Kent's barn." Lex smiled at Chloe, "I figured it out pretty quickly, especially when a lot of the things you found out about my dad and Helen were impossible to do alone with your limited resources. So tell me how life has been here. You seem to be settling in really well."

"Well if possible it's giving Smallville a run for weirdness factor. You already know about the shifters and vampires, but what you don't know is that my abilities have been affecting everyone." Chloe says sheepishly.

"How so?"

"Well you know how I was in the meteor shower with my mom, and people caught in the showers or exposed to the meteor rocks get abilities. Mine melded with my empathy and are strongly based in healing. Then with what happened in the caves with Clark and getting alien abilities made them stronger I guess. And what you probably don't know is that the first change for shifters is really painful and exposure to vampires triggers the change in those with the gene and in a certain age range. Well with us spending so much time with the Cullens Jacob's shifting got triggered. I could feel it all and my abilities kinda exploded out and changed everyone around me. The Cullens' are no longer vampires but they aren't human either they are hybrids."

"Hybrids huh? What makes them different from vampires?" Lex asked curiously.

"Well they don't lust after human blood anymore; in fact I don't think they could even stomach human blood anymore. Instead if they feel the thirst it's for animal blood. And they can eat human food and enjoy it now as well as sleep. They don't have to sleep as much as humans we think but Carlisle believes that if they went to long without sleep it would start to wear them down. They used to have to not breathe but now it's needed just not nearly as often as humans. Carlisle said he believes it's kinda like the sleep issue after a while they will need to breathe but just like one lung full. We're still trying to figure it all out. I mean they are just as strong as before, well slightly stronger but they can still get hurt and injured. It's kinda confusing right now because we are still working it all out." Chloe tries to explain. "Anyways we are getting ready for a big party to celebrate the Cullens becoming part of my pack and thus part of the Quileute tribe and combining it with the Fourth of July and since you're here you are going!"

Lex can't help laughing. "Thank you for that wonderful invite, I would love to join you. When do we leave and do we need to bring or do something?"

"No I've got us covered on bringing stuff. We have to leave in about 2 hours at 3 and I could use your help setting up. It's going to be the whole tribe and the Cullen's and close friends and we're going to need to set up a lot of table for the potluck stuff and plates and just everything so the extra hands will be helpful." Chloe stood up and hugged Lex again. "I've missed you Lex, letters and phone calls are not the same as the real thing."

"I've missed you too Chlo. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch I just needed to sort a few things out before I saw anyone. Besides your Dad and the Kent's are doing a pretty awesome job running LexCorp I might just leave it in their hands and pursue my interests in science."

"I'm sure you'd be happier that way you've never really enjoyed the business world. Just keep in mind that the ends don't justify the means. You need to be conscious of exactly what impact you're experiments will have and the consequences." Chloe scolded him lightly.

"Well I was thinking of setting up shop in Forks so you could keep an eye on me and more importantly I could keep an eye on you!" Lex said with a smile.

"Really! That'd be awesome Lex. It would be great to have my brother so close by." Chloe says with a huge smile. Just then the phone rings and someone knocks on the door. "I'd better answer the phone, could you get the door for me? It should be Leah she was gonna hang out with me for a little bit before we left to go the picnic."

"Sure no problem." Lex says getting up to answer the door. He slowly pulls it open and on the porch is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He stares into her eyes and feels like he's finally found home. She in turn stares at him open mouthed, just gazing deeply into his eyes. Lex leans forward and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him chest to chest before kissing her, softly at first then deepening it. Slowly they break the kiss and smile at each other. "You must be Leah, I'm Lex self proclaimed older brother to Chloe."

"H..Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater, Chloe's second cousin. Nice to meet you." Leah says almost shyly.

"Nice to meet you?" Chloe's laugh bursts out from behind them and all they do is turn their bodies to look at her, not letting go of each other for a second. "Lex meet your imprinter, Leah meet your imprintee. Welcome to the pack Lex!"

The two just stared at each other for a few more minutes before turning to look at Chloe with incredulous looks on their faces. "WHAT!?"

"Leah you imprinted on Lex and made him a part of our pack. Lex meet your soul mate, now will the two of you quit standing in the doorway like idiots and come inside. I still have to get a few things together for the picnic so sit down and get acquainted while I finish up." With that Chloe turned around and headed into the kitchen pulling out what she needed to make a quick lunch for Lex and the potato salad of gigantic proportions for the picnic. She could hear them as they slowly walked into the living room and sat down.

"_So you're a shifter? I'm kinda a big book worm and protective older brother so when Chloe moved here I researched the town and legends. I learned a lot about the shifters and you're a pretty rare gem. Don't think there are that many female shifters." _Lex kinda rush fumbled the words out of his mouth.

"_Yeah it was a little weird at first being the only female shifter, but I've got Chloe and the Cullens. I mean she doesn't shift or anything and they are hybrids but…oh crap I probably said something you didn't know about." _Leah said nervously.

"_It's ok I know about Chloe and the Cullens. I figured out most of the story but she filled me in this morning. So do you have a date for the picnic?" _ Lex asked as smoothly as he could.

"_Ah, well no…not unless you count Chloe since I was gonna head over with her." _ Leah laughed.

Chloe stopped listening at this point and began loading the salad, chips, soda and steaks into the car. Billy had loaded the grill earlier before he and Jacob had headed over to cut wood for the bonfire with Henry and Seth Clearwater. It actually took her multiple trips to load the back of her SUV since she had bought a ton of food. But considering a bunch of shifters, the Cullens and the entire tribe would be there she wasn't even sure that there would be enough. Heading back into the house Chloe stopped next to the couple on the couch. She smiled softly as she watched them kissing each other. She might have been grossed out if it was a make out session but they were lightly kissing each other.

"Wow you two move fast!" Chloe laughed. "Come on we better get going. Introduce my brother to his soon to be in-laws."

"In-laws?" Leah asks breaking the kiss to stare at Chloe.

"Yeah, my brother moves fast. He throws all of himself into things, will do anything for the ones he loves and he likes to keep them close and protected. He's very loyal and very devoted he just sometimes makes bad decisions." Chloe laughs.

"Hey!" Lex says.

"Sounds like a passionate man." Leah says smiling at Lex with a seductive smile.

"Eww not in front of me, Leah! That's my brother you're trying to seduce in front of my virgin eyes. Now come on, I'm sure your mom and dad are going to want to meet your new boyfriend!" Chloe says pulling on Leah and Lex.

"Alright alright we're coming!" Leah huffs and she stands up still holding Lex's hand and pulls him out the door to his SUV. "We'll follow you there in Lex's car."

"Sounds like a plan lead the way little sis." Lex says through his rolled down window.

Chloe quickly climbs in her own SUV and pulls out of the driveway with Lex close behind her. They head to the large field near the Tribal Lodge where the rest of the tribe is setting up for the celebrations. The area is packed with cars and families and pulling up just after them were the Cullens.

"Hey guys, perfect timing, before we all get lost in the hustle I want to introduce you to someone very important to me." Chloe says greeting them. She notices Edward looks a little worried or maybe nervous with a hint of jealousy, but brushes it off as Lex and Leah approach the group. "Cullens meet my big brother Lex, Lex meet the Cullens. Oh he knows all about our specialness and Leah just imprinted on him."

Edward gives a very audible sigh of relief and is the first to warmly greet Lex. "Nice to finally meet you Lex! Chloe talks about you all the time."

"You must be Edward! It's nice to meet you." Lex says shaking Edward's hand. The Cullen's and Lex quickly exchange greetings before Leah drags Lex away to meet her family.

Esme and Carlisle go off to help the adults cook and organize the food, while Chloe, Edward and the others start to mingle with the teenagers around them. The afternoon goes very smoothly everyone seeming to mesh together really well and as she sits in Edward's arms watching the fireworks show she can't help but smile. Life in Washington was good, sure she missed her Dad and the Kent's but right now life was near perfect.


End file.
